Illusions
by crazyaboutcullens
Summary: Edward Cullen's tired of his vampire family's illusion of a human life. There's something different about the human- or so he thinks- Isabella Swan. Something he can't put his finger on. And, against his better judgement, he's determined to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Illusions**

**Oooh, before I forget: **

I woke up from an amazing dream, so amazing I thought it was real. So I got out of bed and smiled at my Edward Cullen posters and looked in my mirror, only to break down in tears. It turns out I'm **not **Stephenie Meyer and I **don't **own Twilight. Curse my vivid dreams!

**No copyright infringement intended. Enjoy**

**Chapter One **

Isabella Swan. All the pupils in Forks High's minds were buzzing about Isabella Swan. Her father was a high profile lawyer who had decided to set up his business nearby. Her mother was a first-class photographer who had home-schooled her daughter over the past years. Now Isabella Swan had chosen to go to school with others for once and had chosen Forks High School as her first experience. _Well, more power to her_ thought Edward Cullen.

Edward would not usually bother with the trivial minds of the human teenagers surrounding him. It was all predictable really. The girls had already viewed her as their best friends, giving them access to move up the social ladder. The boys had already linked themselves romantically to her, some imagining themselves and Isabella Swan in very graphic positions that Edward really did not need to see. However, Edward could not escape Isabella Swan because his siblings were thinking about her as well.

His brother, Jasper, had History with her, and found her keen interest for the Civil War fascinating. Edward was quite shocked to discover that Isabella had started a conversation with Jasper, albeit a very brief one. Jasper found her eyes very emotive and her smile infectious. She once made a small witty comment that left Jasper laughing, causing the whole class- including the teacher- to be in stitches. _I really need to watch myself around her _Jasper thought, slightly bemused.

Alice had English with Isabella and really enjoyed her company. It seems Isabella Swan was the only one who could keep up with Alice's hyperactive behaviour and have the "Alice Fashion Sense" seal of approval. Alice was already thinking about arranging a shopping trip with Isabella, quickly searching the weather forecast in her visions for signs of sunshine.

Emmett had accidently bumped into Isabella Swan while he was walking with Rosalie to his last lesson. While Rosalie did not give Isabella the time of day, Emmett found her hilarious; especially when she made a snarky comment about how people his size should carry a warning label. Emmett had the strong urge to pat her on the head and this put a big goofy smile on his face.

Edward exhaled impatiently. He did not see why he had to care. Why should his siblings care about this simplistic human girl who had walked into this school? After all, this life they were living was nothing but an illusion. He was not a 17 year old junior in high school. He was a 111 year old vampire who had graduated from school too many times to count. Why should he care?

But there was something not quite right about Isabella Swan. Something that Edward could not put his finger on. Jasper was thinking briefly about the fact that when he had the whole class laughing, Isabella did not even chuckle. Alice considered the fact that her visions were blurred, even non-existent when it came to Isabella Swan. And Emmett remembered then when he bumped into her with enough force to crash her into the lockers- Edward growled quietly at that, Emmett needed to be careful- Isabella Swan did not even move an inch.

Even now, the cafeteria seemed gravitated towards this one girl, who was sitting with Angela Webber, a shy girl who did not usually have much friends or attention. They both picked up there trays and walked out of the room, not before Angela said something that made Isabella tip her head back and laugh heartily, causing the entire school to gasp quietly. _Her laugh was pleasant_, Edward thought quickly, before mentally shaking himself. He was getting too involved in this high school drama, he decided, before turning around and pretending to eat his food once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**So Hi! This is an extremely fast update but I swear I felt just like Stephenie Meyer because the characters in my head would not shut up! So instead of revising for my exam, I've written the second chapter for you! Thank you for those of you who have reviewed/read/added on story alert. I really appriciate it seeing as the first chapter was extremely vague! So, I'm writing the Biology chapter! This has completely abandoned what it's like in Twilight... hope it's not too "out there" for you! I wanted Bella to have a bit more confidence, so that's what I gave her. Oh and by the end of this, it's probably going to be extremely obvious what she is, but not to Edward! **

**Oh, yeah... I said I _felt _like Stephenie Meyer but I'm not :( So Twilight is not mine, damn it! No copyright infringement intended. Enjoy!**

* * *

Edward sat in Biology, preparing to zone out the boring lecture he was about to endure. His teacher, Mr Banner, was thinking about the mitosis speech he was about to perform. Something Edward knew very well, and had two Biology degrees to prove it. Soon, the rest of the students began to slowly file in from the cafeteria. Their minds were still on Isabella Swan. Edward closed his eyes and tried his hardest to block them, by thinking about playing Debussy on the piano.

He was on the second bar when he heard Mr Banner speak softly to someone.

"You can sit here, Isabella. It's the only chair free at the moment."

_Just my luck _Edward thought. He heard books land onto his table, and a soft chuckle.

"Well, well another Cullen. Aren't I lucky?"

There were no thoughts to accompany this comment. Not even a whisper. Edward frowned, trying to focus, but was only met by static; a silent wall.

Edward's eyes snapped open and fell onto a pair of slender hands on the table. His eyes travelled up her arms, along her small frame and to her face. He took in her long brown hair, which had hints of red in it he noticed, her heart-shaped face, her soft lips parted into a smile and her chocolate eyes, so deep he found himself immersed in them.

It was Isabella Swan. And she was beautiful.

And yet Edward still could not hear her thoughts.

Isabella's face suddenly became amused as she held Edward's gaze. She broke it quickly and looked down, biting her lip in the process. _Not what I need _Edward thought, as it drew his attention back to her lips. Then she spoke again.

"Could you move your stuff, please? I kind of need to sit down." she said softly. Edward jumped before quickly doing as she asked. This girl was affecting him in ways he did not understand.

Isabella sat down elegantly on her chair, beaming at him gratefully. Edward blinked twice. He couldn't understand, but she appeared to have aged slightly; her cheekbones were slightly more refined and her hair seemed to be longer. Edward blinked again. He was obviously imagining things. He decided to find out more about her, and hopefully find a way to unblock whatever it was that was stopping him from hearing her thoughts.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Edward Cullen. You're Isabella Swan?" He asked. As if he needed confirmation. All he had heard about today was Isabella Swan. However Isabella rolled her eyes, a move she had made so graceful, it stunned him. She looked around conspicuously, before leaning towards him.

"Bella." she whispered.

"I'm… sorry?" Edward was a bit surprised by how close she leaned into him. She smelt really good, he noted. Like freesia and lavender. However, it didn't make him thirsty. He didn't feel the burn down his throat that he felt around other humans. Her scent was not quite human either, it was something… else. Something Edward couldn't work out.

"I like to be called Bella. But, don't tell anyone. I can't be bothered to correct people, but it's starting to do my head in. Isabella's too old fashioned. Doesn't suit me at all." she muttered, before rolling her eyes again.

Edward surprised himself by finding himself chuckling. He realised how at ease she made him feel and understood Jasper's thoughts. And she was right. Isabella didn't suit her. Bella was much better. _Beautiful _he mused, before shaking himself mentally.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Bella." Edward said with a smile. Bella surprised him but sticking out her hand. Why couldn't he hear her? He was always one step behind when it came to her.

He shook her hand, and jumped slightly at the electricity that passed between them. But he felt something else, as if something was sent from him to Bella. Her brown eyes lighted up and she nodded slightly.

"Makes sense" she murmured.

"I'm sorry?" Edward asked for the second time.

"Nothing." Bella said quickly before letting go of his hand. Edward seemed to miss the contact and again started to question his sanity.

"Well Miss Swan?" asked Mr Banner. Edward realised that during this time, the class had started and they had talked through the entire lecture. Mr Banner had asked a question that Edward had missed, but could pick the answer in his head. He was just about to whisper the answer to Bella, when Bella turned to face the teacher with a look of confidence.

"Anaphase, sir" Bella said with conviction. Everyone looked towards her direction, shocked with her confidence. People had seen us talking, and was sure that when Mr Banner picked her she would be in trouble. Even Mr Banner was surprised.

"Well, yes… correct answer Isabella. But, could you refrain from talking during my lessons? I know you are new so I will allow it this time."

"Yes, of course sir. I apologise. It will not happen again." Bella said with a shockingly wide smile. Mr Banner blinked, and quickly continued with the lecture.

"How did you do that?" I whispered so only she would hear. Bella turned to me with a gentle smile, nothing like the smile she had just given the teacher.

"I was _listening_." she whispered back, before turning and looking at the front of the class.

I turned as well, completely lost in my thoughts. Bella Swan was a mystery. How did she know the answer? She could not have possibly known the answer to the question. And that smile. It reminded me of Alice when she wanted to scare the shopping assistants when they wouldn't listen to her. Showing all her teeth. Edward had to warn her against that in the future. And the way she spoke to Mr Banner. Emmett had once called it the "vampire charm". Being nice and polite but and the same time showing who you were. Edward could see from everyone's thoughts that Bella was not one to be messed with.

As the bell rang, Edward noticed her grace as she collected her belongings and turned to wave at Angela. She almost floated, stood out from the other humans surrounding her. Bella moved to face her again, and Edward noted again the slight aging in her face. He knew humans changed all the time, but she looked a couple of months older than she did when she walked in, he was sure of it.

"Bye, Edward. Have a good day!" Bella smiled before walking off with Angela. Everyone stared after her and then turned to look at Edward. He collected his things before walking as fast as human pace allowed him. He needed to find Alice. He needed to know what Isabella Swan was.

* * *

**So too out there? Confusing? Really obvious? Please let me know. I'm wondering if I should add Bella's point of view or not... I always read stories and want them to be in Edward's POV but Bella is screaming at me to let her be heard... But you're the readers! Let me know... and I know just the way... *looks at review button longingly...***


	3. Chapter 3

_**I go sit down in my Biology class; turn around and there is Edward Cullen, looking all dazzling and gorgeous, as is the norm. **_

**Edward: Hello, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week. My name is Edward Cullen. **

**Me: Um, um, HI! I'm Stephenie Meyer. I own Twilight, and you of course *wink*. **

**Edward: Um, no you're not. **_***Points at Stephenie Meyer in the corner of the room, who smiles and waves***_** SHE'S Stephenie Meyer and SHE owns Twilight. So, could you get out of Bella's seat? I kind of need to speak and fall in love with her now… **

**Damn it! So close… **

**No copyright infringement intended. Enjoy!**

* * *

Edward walked briskly to Spanish, one of his lessons with Alice and Emmett. His face was stuck in a fixed frown, and every time he closed his eyes, he saw Bella's shining under his lids. _Bella. _He exhaled impatiently for what seemed like the hundredth time and walked into his classroom.

Alice smiled at him expectantly, already anticipating his arrival, naturally. Emmett was looking at Alice with a confused look on his face. He spotted Edward before rolling his eyes and growling in a vampire pitch. _She's talking in cryptic again, Edward. Please__** stop**__ her. _Edward chuckled as he sat in between his siblings. When Alice knew something she didn't want to tell someone she was very difficult to read. Many found that frustrating; especially Emmett, who did not like being kept in the dark.

_I'm as clueless as you Edward. _Alice thought. Edward glanced at the classroom. It was still vaguely empty and the teacher hadn't set up the lesson yet. He rolled his eyes, causing Alice to sigh.

_I __**mean **__it. I can't __**see **__her or anyone when they're near her. It's frustrating and I can't work out why. I haven't had this problem since the wolves. _

I growled quietly. Bella wasn't a wolf. She smelt good for one, and she had no problem being close to him. Edward smiled slightly, remembering her leaning in to tell him her name. The warmth of her skin, her fragrance, her eyes, her name. _Bella. _Beautiful. Alice looked at his smile and giggled, while Emmett started muttering under his breath about secretive vampires and their moronic powers.

_She had quite the effect on you, I see. _Alice noted, a little smug. She was remembering his face at lunch, when Edward was tired of people thinking about the girl that was causing him to smile. _What did you talk about? _

Edward frowned at that, while his Spanish teacher started the class. This lesson was one of his favourites, purely because the teacher left him and his siblings alone at the back, knowing that their Spanish was more superior to hers. _What did we talk about? _Edward thought. Then he remembered. The one thing that was driving him crazy.

"Her name." Edward muttered at vampire pitch. Both Alice and Emmett frowned at this.

"Whose name?" Emmett demanded, sounding increasingly more impatient.

"Isabella's," Alice answered, with a frown still on her face, "You know, as much as I hate to admit it Edward, I'm confused. Start from the beginning."

Sighing heavily, Edward repeated the Biology lesson's events. Bella walking in, their conversation and Mr Banner asking the question. He mentioned her manners, her voice, her smile and her intelligence. It wasn't… human. He was sure of it.

Alice looked even more confused by the end of it. "So, this is a girl whose mind you cannot read, who's graceful, confident, funny and can tell a teacher where to go?"

Edward nodded.

Emmett shrugged. "I don't see what the big deal is. So she's a little weird. Everyone here is. They are _humans _after all." Emmett added in a low tone.

Alice turned to face the front of the class, anticipating a question about to be asked to her. She remained silent throughout the class, focusing on the future. Edward and Emmett had to guide her to the Volvo at the end of the lesson and pass her to Jasper, whose face was full of concern.

Alice blinked and smiled at Jasper before turning to Edward, but his attention was not on her anymore.

Bella Swan had just walked out of gym, talking to Mike Newton. Edward's teeth automatically snapped together as he heard Mike's vile thoughts about her and was immediately concerned about her welfare. She smiled and waved at him making Mike grin and walk away. Bella sighed, rolling her eyes and taking out her keys. She looked up to see Edward's eyes on her and smiled a genuine smile, a delicate blush forming on her cheeks. It caused Edward to have a funny feeling that he did not recognise.

Almost as if his dead heart had come back to life. Bella climbed in her pearl blue Audi A4 Avant and drove off swiftly.

"Edward!"

Edward turned sharply to see his family looking at him, a mixture of concern, amusement and annoyance on their faces.

"I think we should speak to Carlisle. Maybe he has an idea." Alice smiled reassuringly, but Edward could hear her recite the British Constitution in German among her thoughts.

"Can we go please, and stop stressing about the human?" Rosalie asked despairingly. She sighed and climbed in the Volvo, not waiting for an answer. Edward narrowed his eyes at Alice and got in the driving seat and started the ignition. _No, _he thought _I __**can't**__ stop stressing about Bella Swan, and I don't know why. _And that thought was in his mind while he drove his family away from Forks High School.

* * *

**Hello new and old readers. This was a really difficult chapter to write because I wanted to write Bella's story but it coming out right. I spent days on it and suddenly I was typing Edward and Alice! So I decided one chapter was better than none :) And I thought it worked out better! So I'm going to keep trying to write Bella... fingers crossed. Here's a little spoiler... The almost-running-over-Bella scence is coming up... confusing poor Edward Cullen even more. **

**Reviews have become my life. Why deny me my life? It just takes five minutes...*cheesy grin***

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**I know. It's not even been a full day yet. But after I updated yesterday I woke up and a whole chapter came to my head. But it answers the question: What is Bella Swan? And it actually flows! So I wrote all afternoon, and haven't even had lunch yet and this is what's come out. I hope it answers questions! **

**I am not Stephenie Meyer, and I do not own Twilight. She has mearly allowed me to play with them for a while *tips hat* Thank you, Ma'am! **

**No copyright infringement intended. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Make sure you eat the food we left, Bella. I'll know if you don't eat it. And hunt in a couple of days Hun, OK?"

Bella sighed. "Yes, Mum." she murmured, swinging on the branch of her favourite tree. Her mother's worrying was completely uncalled for. As much as she hated human food, she ate it regardless. It kept up pretences. "So, how is Rome?"

"Divine! Your dad and I are staying in a fantastic hotel. We're going to start sightseeing tomorrow!" she squealed, and Bella could almost imagine her clapping her hands in delight. Bella heard her father chuckling in the background.

Bella and her mother continued to talk until the Sun set before she finally let Bella go, demanding she went to eat something. Chuckling, Bella hung up and landed silently on the ground, walking back to her open back door.

Bella wrinkled her nose at the rice and chicken meal she placed in the microwave. She watched it heat up while biting into her apple, the only food she could enjoy. Maybe it was because she could sink her teeth into it. In any case, it was all part of the illusion that she was a normal 17 year old teenager.

The truth was Bella was a hybrid, born half-human, half-vampire. It meant she aged rapidly, so she was actually four years old, but looked about 16. She had the vampire features; speed, beauty, the diet and melodic voice along with the ability to have a human diet and blood flowing through her veins.

Bella had never hated her life. She was very happy with her parents, Charlie and Renée who she would be with forever. However, Bella was becoming increasing uncomfortable around them, feeling like the third wheel and completely supported their idea to travel the world. It meant she had the massive house to herself but, as she finally looked old enough, she was able to go to school.

She took her food out, moving at vampire speed to her dining table, and focused on eating the meal in front of her. Bella was getting better at eating the meal, despite grimacing at every mouthful. She was going to have to skip school in a couple of days so that she could hunt. Bella could feel herself getting weaker and hungrier, even though she had complete control around humans. _After all, it's sort of half-cannibalism for me to hunt humans _she joked silently. The thought of leaving school just for two days made Bella feel odd. "It's just because I want to make a good impression." she told herself out loud.

_Of course it is. Who do you think you're fooling? _a mocking voice said in her head. Bella immediately pictured that bronze haired boy with his crooked grin and topaz eyes, making her heart go into overdrive.

"Damn it." Bella muttered, and pushed her food away. Edward Cullen had taken over her thoughts once again.

Bella was completely looking forward to meeting the Cullens. She had heard all about them: the weird clan who hunted animals instead of people. Carlisle Cullen had actually inspired her father to become a "vegetarian" as she had heard one of the Cullens put it.

At first, Bella wanted to tell them what she was. But then she realised how ridiculous it sounded. Most vampires didn't believe a human and a vampire could have children and many hadn't even thought of it. So she decided to keep up pretences and play the human. She had taken to them all easily, except for Rosalie who did not give her the time of day, but Bella came to realise that this was her nature. Bella actually found playing human amusing, seeing as the Cullens knew there was something weird about her. For example, Bella's gift. Bella's power to absorb and block powers came in handy throughout her young life. She had met hundreds of vampires, most with a skill of some kind. As a result, Jasper, Alice and Edward could not use their gift on her. She was almost sorry about that, especially Alice, who seemed to rely on her powers a lot. It was a very powerful gift, seeing the future, and Bella was happy to add it to her collection. But Bella giggled softly when she remembered Edward's shock when he realised he couldn't hear her, causing his eyes to snap open, revealing the shocking colour, shape, _**depth.**_ Bella admitted to herself that she did stare when he was distracted. She had taken in his untidy hair with hints of bronze, his perfect face with perfect features, his gorgeous muscles. Even now, Bella was shuddering at his perfection. _Maybe it was a good idea that he couldn't read my thoughts after all. _

But it wasn't just his looks; Bella pondered as she threw her food away and ran to her room. It was just _him. _The way he spoke, smiled, laughed. Bella found herself wanting to tell him everything. That's why she told him to call her Bella. It just felt right for him to know. _It also gave you a chance to lean in and smell that heavenly scent… _It seemed the mocking voice was back.

Bella couldn't resist hearing his thoughts and found that just as absorbing. He thought the way he spoke, old fashioned, gentlemen-like. _Perfect. _Bella sighed impatiently. Why did this have to happen? She knew Edward could not be interested in her. Sure, he thought she was beautiful but nearly everyone did. But Edward, perfect, mysterious, intelligent, shocking _Edward_, he probably had thousands of vampires wanting him. He could take his pick. So why would he pick the hybrid?

Bella suddenly felt very tired, despite it being the early evening. Sleeping was her least favourite thing to do, but she felt exhausted after arguing with herself over her feelings. She wanted tomorrow to come as quickly as possible, so she crawled into her bed and closed her eyes, only to be met with Edward Cullen and his crooked smile shined under her eyelids. Bella growled and turned over sharply, trying to resist the urge to throw something. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**So congradulations those who guessed right! You each get to borrow Edward for the day! LOL. I wish. Anyway, I hope that answers questions. This Bella is a powerful one. She can block and absorb powers after all. More about her and her family will be talked about soon... and next chapter (which I'm going to take my time with, don't get spoilt...) will be more Bella and Edward, and Edward will talk to Carilse. Does he know what Bella is? **

**Reviews are my personal brand of heroin. You think I'm kidding? I woke up at 8.30am to go on my computer just so I could get my fix. Don't deny me any! *innocent look***


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! I went hiking with friends for two days, came back and I have lost count on the many reviews/story alerts/author alerts/story favourite adds and even a favourite author add** **received after the last chapter! I'm so glad it was received well; I was really worried about how it would go. It's also longer a tad longer than usual... I couldn't edit it!**

**This chapter was a fun one to write but also extremely difficult to do justice because it's been floating around in my head for too long, I just hope people like it!**

_**My dreams may belong to Edward, but Edward does not belong to me. Same goes with Jasper. And the Twilight Saga. It's all Stephenie Meyer's, lucky lady! **_

_**No copyright infringement intended. Enjoy. **_

* * *

Edward was impatient to see Isabella Swan again. It was through sheer determination- and Alice's good thought blocking talents- that he stopped himself looking at Bella through other people's thoughts. Instead, his thoughts went back to his conversation with Carlisle.

"_I don't know what to tell you Edward. This girl is obviously different, but I've never come across such a description." Carlisle sighed, looking at Edward from across his desk._

_Edward ran his hands through his hair. He didn't know what was frustrating him so much; Isabella Swan or his family's lack of concern about her. _

"_Why don't you try talking to her again? Alice said you got on with her." Carlisle spoke with a small smile and quickly started thinking about Esme._

Edward frowned. _That_ was definitely what was frustrating him so much: people blocking their thoughts from him whenever Isabella was mentioned. He knew Alice had something to do with it but he was too exhausted to try to figure it out. He sighed and again turned his thoughts to Bella Swan.

Even in the cafeteria, Edward couldn't stop glancing at her. She had taken to sitting on a table with Angela and Jessica, along with some teenage boys who couldn't stop thinking about her either. _But in a completely different way to me of course _Edward quickly amended, while clenching his jaw at Mike Newton's impure thoughts.

He found Bella's mannerisms amusing, the way she threw her head back and laughed and the way she wrinkled her nose ever so slightly when she ate. Edward was slightly concerned about Bella's diet: surely humans should eat more than two apples and some lemonade? Every so often, Bella's deep brown eyes would look into his own and Edward would jerk away quickly, again focusing on his tray of uneaten food.

* * *

Edward walked to Biology quite quickly; settling in his seat before the teacher even arrived. He found Mr Banner's thoughts and realised he was setting up an experiment to follow his lecture the day before. _Has it really only been a day? _

He was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't notice the footsteps of the one girl who was constantly on his mind. Her chair scraped the floor and she sat down with a sigh.

_How is it that I can look at her once and my dead heart starts to flutter? _Edward thought as he gazed at Isabella Swan.

Her hair was parted so it fell like a curtain on part of her face. It had grown longer, he was sure of it. She wore a black jumper with blue jeans that hugged her figure beautifully. Her face was slightly red from a small blush and her lips were parted in a small smile. Edward was once again drawn to her deep eyes, which were darker than before. He took a deep breath, inhaling her beautiful scent and smiled back.

"Hello." he said, feeling slightly inadequate.

"Hi" she breathed, blowing hair out of her face. Edward was about to say more when Mr Banner started the lesson. Edward turned to face the front, determined to make sure he stuck to his aim: to find out who Isabella Swan was. Mr Banner explained that the class had to identify the different stages of meiosis using the slides and the microscopes. The groans from the class showed no one paid much attention to the lecture he gave yesterday. Edward sighed as the teacher laid the equipment out. _This was going to be a long lesson. _

Edward turned to see Bella looking at him, amused. Her hand was reaching for the microscope. "Do you want to go first?" she asked, nodding at the microscope.

Edward blinked before answering quickly. "No, ladies first."

Bella smiled and peeked at the microscope, causing her hair to fall in between them. In about five seconds, she looked up. "Anaphase."

Edward raised an eyebrow. She looked a little too quickly; maybe she didn't look at it properly. "Mind if I look?"

Bella pressed her lips together, as if she was holding back laughter. "Sure." she said and pushed the microscope towards him.

Edward looked quickly at the slide, only to discover she was right. "Anaphase" he agreed with a nod.

"Like I said" Bella said with a laugh, tossing her head back.

They continued to work through the slides at the same pace, so they were ahead of the rest of the class. Edward glanced at the window, staring at the rain. This was the first time he was at a lost to say anything. Isabella Swan… made him nervous.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Edward turned again to see Isabella staring at him, grinning.

_I could ask you the same thing. _

Edward smiled before saying, weakly "Just wondering when this rain's going to stop." _Great, Edward. Great way to start the conversation. _

Bella's grin became wider. "You're talking about the weather?"

Edward winced slightly before nodding. "Yeah, I guess I am." he mumbled with a frown.

Bella giggled. "Well, I don't really like the rain. But, I guess I'm used to it, having lived in a wet place my whole life."

Edward cocked his head to one side, "So, where did you live? Before Forks I mean…" he trailed off.

"I was born in London. Lived there for a couple of years, then moved around North America." she answered with a smile.

Edward nodded. He could hear the slight accent in her voice. It made her even more unique, he noted.

"Do you miss it?"

"London?" Bella shook her head, "Nah. It doesn't really matter where I am, as long as I'm with my family." she said with a smile.

Edward could hear the love in her voice. "You're an only child, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't mind it. My mother's more like my sister anyway, and we always stick together." He noticed something in her voice; it was if she missed them.

As if reading his mind, she smiled sadly and said, "They're off around the world now. I thought they needed to be together. We may be the Three Musketeers, but they're still married. They should spend time by themselves." Her voice filled with sadness at every word.

That was the first thing Edward was able to get from Bella's mind. She was selfless. Always thinking of others, never herself.

Edward opened his mouth, about to say something, when he noticed Mr Banner approaching the table, wondering why they weren't working. The teacher looked at the answers, his eyes blinking in surprise and then narrowing in suspicion.

"Well, Mr Cullen. This is a _team _investigation."

"So it is, Sir." Edward said, trying to bite back a growl. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bella smile slightly.

"So shouldn't Isabella have a chance to have a look at the microscope?"

Before Edward could jump to defend her, Isabella turned to Mr Banner and smiled. "Actually, Sir it _was_ a team effort." Bella smiled and pointed at the sheet with both our handwriting. "Edward was a huge help though." Bella turned and wink discreetly at Edward, blocking Mr Banner with her hair.

Mr Banner's thoughts were stunned. He had thought the lesson would be more advanced for a previously home-schooled student.

"Have you done this type of work before, Isabella?"

"No sir, but I took detailed notes last lesson." she said, her smile not fading from her face.

"Oh, well… It's a good thing you two are partnered together, then." Mr Banner nodded before walking off, muttering under his breath.

Bella rolled her eyes, turning back towards Edward.

"Why did you decide to go to school?" Edward asked.

"Well, when we moved, I finally decided I was ready to be around teenagers. So, my parents looked for an area with a small school so it wouldn't be so "daunting" for me." Bella answered with a smile.

"Why weren't you ready to be around teenagers before?" Edward asked, confused.

Bella blushed deeply. "I always say too much around you." she said with a sigh. "That's the problem." she muttered quickly, almost too low for a human to speak.

Edward frowned, about to ask her more when the bell rang. Bella jumped up and packed her bag quickly. Smiling at Angela, she turned quickly to Edward, her eyes sparkling.

"By the way, next time, I'm going to probe your mind." she said with a smile. "See you later!" Bella waved, and walked off, leaving Edward standing there, clueless.

* * *

Edward's family was driving him crazy by the end of the day. They were staring into their mates' eyes, their love filling the area around the car. _Sometimes, it's hard being the odd man out. _

Edward was about to get into his Volvo when he noticed Bella Swan standing in the middle of the road by her car, staring at him. Edward smiled; then realised she wasn't looking at him. She was looking straight past him, as if she wasn't even there. Edward was lost in her brown eyes yet again, which were darker than he had ever seen them and glossed over and emotive. He frowned and decided to go to her; maybe she needed help with something.

And that's when he heard it.

The screeching of Tyler's van on some ice that had formed because of the temperature drop, causing the van to spin and head directly to Bella.

Bella.

No.

_No!_

_Not her. _

Edward ran, not even thinking, at vampire speed to pull her down to the floor. His thoughts were a panic; and not because he had just exposed himself and his family, but because Bella still wasn't reacting. Bella then blinked out of her trance- causing Edward to sigh with relief- and looked at him, her deep eyes filled with an emotion he could not read. Her head turned sharply towards the car moving towards them, and before Edward could blink, her hand shot out, denting the car. She braced her body against the van, gritting her teeth and pushing it away from us. And her eyes never left Edward.

For the first time in his life, Edward couldn't organise his thoughts.

Only five seconds had passed. The screaming of the students around them had started, worrying about Bella and Tyler. Edward had truly frozen: he had no idea what to say.

"Bella? Bella, are you O.K?" someone screamed, probably Angela.

"I'm fine." Bella said with a smile, still looking into Edward's eyes.

"Is Edward O.K?"

"Yeah, he is. He's just… in shock…"Bella answered for him, her lips pressed together to stop laughter.

Edward frowned and was finally able to think coherently.

_Shock does not even cover it. _

* * *

**Bella stopping the van? Huh? What is this madness? Don't worry guys, it will all become clear, including what Bella was doing in the middle of the road in the first place, in the next chapter, when I will attempt to get Bella's point of view across. (It's extremely difficult for some reason). However, as much as I hate to leave on a cliff hanger, it may take a couple of weeks. I have exams and I have (well my mum has) banned myself from using the computer unless it's revision-related. But I'll try in the weekend! But still keep on reviewing! Best review will be mentioned and if you've written a story, I'll mention it as well- promise! **

**Seriously: Reviews is to me, as Bella as to Edward. **

**Don't deny me my singer people! It won't kill anyone… **


	6. Chapter 6

**O.K., one of my favourite chapters here—I loved writing it and I hope you love reading it. I don't know about you, but I love a confused Edward—he's even more adorable that way! **

_**No, guys. It's STILL not mine—no matter how many times I harass Stephenie Meyer, it still all belongs to her… but I get to play with them! ;) **_

**No copyright infringement intended. Enjoy!**

* * *

Bella loved talking to Edward. She felt herself instantly relax around him, be herself around him. She couldn't help listening to his thoughts, and to know he felt the same made her really comfortable. Bella left for Gym, Edward's parting crooked smile still behind her eyelids.

Gym was a terrible ordeal for Bella; she loved sports but hated the pace she had to do them at school. To keep her amused, Bella played the "clumsy" role- repeatedly dropping the volleyball, "accidently" hitting her classmates. It made her laugh when they slowly edged away from her when she went to hit the ball. Mike's persistence however, was not amusing. He constantly saw himself as her saviour when he bravely stood in front of her to shield her from the spikes. Bella found it sweet, of course, but Mike wasn't attracted to _her, _he was attracted to her half-vampire looks. With both Edward's mind reading power and Jasper's empathy, she knew exactly what Mike was thinking when he looked at her.

Bella walked swiftly from Gym to avoid Mike's conversation. She was making her way over to her Audi, when she felt a slight twinge in the back of her head. Bella had identified it as a vision, via Alice's gift, that was trying to get through. She was getting better at suppressing them, but one was trying very hard to be seen. Bella sighed and, right in the middle of the parking lot, let the vision take her over.

_Bella was no longer at school. She was in a beautiful meadow, gorgeous buttercups and bluebells surrounding her feet. Bella saw __**herself **__standing in the sunlight, the rays reflecting her dull shimmering skin. But right in front of future Bella was Edward Cullen— the complete opposite to her in many ways, glittering directly beneath the Sun. It completely covered his skin, making his butterscotch eyes even more unbearable. His hands were on future Bella's face, looking at her in awe. They were in a close embrace. _

"_Beautiful…" Future Bella said, staring into Edward's eyes. _

_Edward sighed "Not as beautiful as you…" he murmured, running his hands through her hair, causing both Bella and Future Bella to close their eyes. _

Bella could have stayed staring at this vision forever. She found herself wanted to experience it, but she couldn't work out when it was. Suddenly, the vision changed. She heard tires screeching and something hard collided into her, pulling her down to the ground.

_What's wrong with her? Is she in shock?_

Bella blinked as soon as she heard _that _voice, well that _thought_. She turned her head towards a very nervous Edward, his eyes wide in worry. She found herself trapped in those beautiful topaz pools, and suddenly understood the vision. Bella was going to tell Edward who she was—and he was going to accept it. He wouldn't find it odd, weird or unnatural. He would… dare she think it… _love _her, regardless.

Just like she loved him.

Bella had made this discovery in about five seconds and was about to open her mouth to say something, anything to him, when she heard the screeching tires change course towards them.

Towards him.

Bella's head turned sharply towards the van, and instinct took over. She slammed her hand into the van's body, denting it with her strength. Hunching her shoulders, she protected both of them from the crash. And her eyes never left his.

And then realisation hit her.

_Why did she do that? _Edward was invincible _and _immortal nonetheless. What had possessed her to… show herself to him? She then realised that Edward had done the same thing, exposed himself _and _his family, just to save her.

_Why? _

Soon time caught up with them and the screaming began. Bella soon heard Angela call to her, asking if she was alright. Bella answered as calmly as she should, but when Angela asked about Edward, Bella didn't know what to say. His face was frozen in amazement, and his thoughts were likewise. Bella answered for him, saying he was in shock. She tried to keep the smile off her face when she said that. _Well, that's a first. A vampire in shock. _

_Shock doesn't even cover it _came Edward's first coherent thought and that pushed Bella over the edge. She was soon in a fit of giggles on the floor, causing Edward's stunning face to shift into a scowl.

* * *

Edward couldn't believe Bella Swan. Here he was, risking his secret for her, only to have her perform the impossible—well for a human—and then _laugh in his face. _Edward kept the scowl on his face as the ambulance finally came. Bella's giggles calmed down as she glanced up at the EMTs heading towards them. She stood up at an alarming rate, smiling at the men in front of her. Edward stood up too, trying to smooth his face into relaxation.

"Isabella Swan?" one asked tentatively.

"That's me." came Bella's musical reply. It still stunned Edward now, let alone these poor humans in front of him. Their eyes dilated and one's mouth even dropped open.

"You look the spitting image of your mother, you know." said an EMT. Brett, Edward identified, remembering him from the hospital where Carlisle worked. Bella rolled her eyes.

"I get that all the time." she giggled.

The conversation continued between them, and Bella refused to go on the stretcher, repeatedly said that she was fine. She in fact ran and hopped in the front, saying she always wanted to ride in an ambulance. The men laughed, sighing affectionately, and got in as well. Brett turned to Edward, still smiling.

"You alright?" he asked, looking him over quickly.

Edward nodded. "You can ride in the front too if you like." Brett laughed, before turning and getting in the driver's seat. Edward sighed, before turning to see his family glaring at him. Rosalie's thoughts were still screaming at him, picturing destroying Edward's Aston Martin when she got home. Edward winced and walked towards the ambulance.

_Edward. _Edward stopped when he heard Alice's thought. _Did she really…? _Alice replayed what had happened in her mind. Bella's vacant expression. Edward running to save her. Bella stopping the van with her small, fragile hands.

Edward nodded once and smiled slightly when Alice's mouth dropped. _At least I'm not the only one _Edward thought before climbing into the ambulance.

The ride to the hospital was interesting for Edward. Bella chatted enthusiastically to Brett and the other EMTs, singing along to a radio station and laughing heartily. Despite Edward's irritation towards Bella, he still found her voice beautiful, her laugh infectious and innocent and her singing enthralling.

They reached the hospital in no time and Bella floated past reception as if she owned the place, smiling at anyone who tried to disagree. Edward's frown returned, before turning sharply towards Carlisle's office, looking for answers.

Carlisle was more than a bit stunned to see Edward standing in his office, eyes wild and his hand gripping at his hair. He set the pen down on the forms he was filling in and walked towards him.

_Edward? _He thought. _Has something happened son? _Carlisle placed his hand on Edward's shoulder, which caused him to calm down.

"Carlisle, it's Bella. She was going to get run over… the van was coming towards her. I had no choice… couldn't just let her die could I?" Edward had never been so confused in his life.

_O.K. Edward, slow down. Start from the beginning. _Carlisle thought patiently.

"Bella was standing in the middle of the road, staring into space. Some boy hit the ice wrong, and was heading towards her. I was on the other side of the parking lot but I _had _to save her…" Edward stopped speaking when he noticed Carlisle's gradual smile. "What?"

_He really has changed, all because of her. Alice was right… _Carlisle seemed to noticed his son's confused face and immediately began thinking about Esme.

Edward frowned and ignored the thought for a moment.

"That's not the point, right now. I ran to knock her down on the ground… she snapped out of it. She saw everything… and stopped the van herself."

Carlisle's smile turned into a frown. _I'm sorry? _

"I mean it, Carlisle. She _stopped _the van. With her hands. She-she left dents in the metal…."

_Are you sure, Edward? _Carlisle interrupted.

"Positive. It happened right in front of me, Carlisle. Alice saw it too." Edward was impatient. Did Carlisle think he was making it up?

Carlisle was… speechless. "What does this mean?" he asked out loud.

Edward sighed. "I don't know. But she's here, Carlisle. They were adamant that she got a check up. Could you…? I really just want to check she's alright."

Carlisle's knowing smile returned. _Of course, Edward. I'll take good care of her. _And the image of Esme returned.

* * *

So, Hi! It's been a really long time, but my exams are over! (For a week anyway), and this chapter is basically where the idea came from. I used to daydream about the vision Bella had… and it changed over time. This chapter was gonna be longer, with Carlisle meeting Bella, but it stretched for ages, but it's pretty much done! 

Um… is anyone out there? I literally only got two reviews last time and after all the story alerts I was slightly confused. I really don't mind if it's a "good job" or something… they really help me to not give up! So that's it… I'm doing the ultimate blackmail. 

TEASERS FOR REVIEWS, PEOPLE! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, guys! The reviews have been amazing! I was in absolute shock when I saw I had 23 emails in my inbox the day after posting, telling me how many reviews and story alerts I got! So here it is, Carlisle is going to meet Bella Swan and may take a trip down memory lane. Oh, and Rosalie's not a happy bunny… **

_**My Bella may be half-vampire but it all belongs to one Ms. Stephenie Meyer. Hats off to her, she's amazing! **_

**No copyright infringement intended. Enjoy! **

* * *

Carlisle walked down the hospital corridor towards the room that Bella Swan was currently occupying. His thoughts were still in slight confusion: what had Edward seen? Edward had spent the past couple of days trying to tell Carlisle something was not right about her but what he had seen was impossible, super human… for a human anyway.

Edward growled from his seat in Carlisle's office, keeping his head in Carlisle's thoughts. He _had _been telling everyone about Isabella Swan but they had just been smiling at him, trying to reassure him, and blocking their thoughts from him when he mentioned her name. _Why? _he thought, just before he got a glimpse of Isabella Swan in the hospital room.

She was standing in the middle of the room, staring at an X-ray scan. It turned out to be Tyler's, who was in the bed next to hers. He had deep cuts on his cheek and above his head, blood trickling down his face. Carlisle was, of course, almost unaffected by the boy in front of him. Bella appeared to be muttering to herself, and didn't even seem to be breathing. It may have been because Tyler had been muttering apologises to Bella for ten minutes now. Edward could hear them from the office.

Bella's head snapped towards Carlisle, even though he had made no noise to show that he was there. She smiled a breathtaking smile and walked to the doorway Carlisle was standing by in three steps, startling both the doctor and Edward.

"Dr Cullen!" Bella said with a grin, "Absolute pleasure to meet you, you have no idea…" she started shaking Carlisle's hand, breathing in and out quickly.

Bella was still talking, but Carlisle's mind went somewhere else. Edward frowned as Carlisle was imagining being in a dark room walking with an olive skinned vampire with short black hair and a long cape. _Aro,_ Edward identified.

"_Ah, here he is!" Aro exclaimed. "Carlisle, I would like you to meet a final member of our group…" A male vampire stepped into one of the lights. He had curly, dark brown hair and strong features. His eyes were a deep maroon and Carlisle had the feeling that if he was human he would be frozen in fear. This man was a predator, Carlisle noted. _

"_This is Charles. Charles, this is Carlisle." Aro said with a smile. Charles extended his hand and shook Carlisle's. _

"_Absolute pleasure to meet you Carlisle, you have no idea…" Charles spoke in a gravelly voice, his face breaking into a slow smile… just like Bella's. _

Carlisle blinked and Bella was standing before him, her smile faltering slightly. She let go of Carlisle's hand and walked quickly to the bed next to Tyler, who had his eyes closed. She sat down and smiled at Carlisle. "Shall we get started doc? I hate hospitals." she joked.

"Of course. How are you feeling?" Carlisle answered after a pause, walking over to Bella with a smile. _What just happened? _he thought.

_Good question… _Edward thought with a frown. _And who on Earth is Charles? _Edward had heard Carlisle's thoughts about Italy before but he had never mentioned this vampire before. And what had made him think of it now? Edward filed the thought for future investigation, before focusing yet again on Carlisle's mind.

* * *

Five minutes later, Carlisle had finished his examination and could see what Edward meant. Her reactions were quick for a human and he noticed her subtle aging every time he blinked. She also didn't seem to be breathing, especially when the wind from the open window blew through the room. Her eyes appeared to be a lot darker than they were when Carlisle first walked in.

"Can I go now?" Bella asked when Carlisle put away his torch. She took another deep breath and held it.

Carlisle grinned. He was starting to like Bella. "Not a fan of hospitals?"

Bella sighed before holding it quickly again. "Not right now..." she answered, flashing her gaze to Tyler, who was having bandages wrapped around his face. She jumped up from her bed, smiling once again. _Did she ever stop? _Edward thought, feeling his smile on his face. Bella's smile was too infections.

"So… I can go?" Bella questioned, a slight frown appearing between her eyebrows. Edward found himself wanting to smooth it down for her. She shouldn't be frowning.

"Sure." Carlisle said with a smile. "Make sure you sign out at the desk."

Bella nodded. "Thanks a lot, Carlisle. It was nice meeting you." she grinned.

"You too, Bella." Carlisle said with a smile.

"Oh." she said stepping closer to Carlisle, looking in his eyes. Edward could see the dark chocolate pools as if they were right in front of him. He wanted to be there, to drown it them himself.

Bella's face was deadly serious, her eyes dark and earnest. "Before I forget… Can you tell Edward thank you for me? You know, for trying to save my life, and all. It may not have seemed like it, but I appreciate it. _Really._" Bella's face was deadly serious, her eyes was as earnest as her message as if she was talking right to Edward.

"O-of course, Bella." Carlisle was slightly confused as to why Bella was so close.

Bella's smile returned. "Thanks a lot." And with that she practically floated out of the door, waving goodbye to Tyler, and leaving a lasting impression in Carlisle's mind.

Edward walked out of Carlisle's office in a daze, his mind intent on solving the mystery that was Bella Swan. He spotted her, talking earnestly to the receptionist as she signed papers. _She so lovely _thought the receptionist, picturing a young child in her mind, _She reminds me so much of my daughter, bless her. _

Edward stopped to examine Bella. She was smiling widely, of course, her skin painted with a light blush that made her glow even in her black clothing.

"Well, take care Sophie. Say hi to Claire for me." Bella said with a laugh, placing her pen down.

"You too, Bella." came Sophie's answer, as she pondered how better her day had become.

Bella turned and started walking in Edward's direction, stopping slightly when she saw him, her eyes wide.

"Edward." she said with a nod, stopping beside him.

"Bella."

Bella smiled slightly, before walking past him, towards the exit.

_Wait, what? _

"Bella." Edward called, walking behind her. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Bella stopped in the middle of the hallway before turning slowly towards him.

"Yes?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.

Edward faltered for a moment. She acted so relaxed, as if she didn't just perform the impossible in front of him.

"Are you going to tell me how you did that?" Edward asked, his voice lowered.

"What?"

Edward rolled his eyes, causing Bella to sigh.

"Are you going to tell me how you got to me so fast?" Bella asked in the same low volume.

Edward blinked. In all of this mess, he had forgotten about his exposure. "I was standing right next to you, Bella."

Bella snorted, looking at Edward sceptically. "Oh, please. I may have been spaced out but I know for sure that no one was standing in the middle of the parking lot like an idiot expect for me."

Edward frowned. "So, you're not going to tell me?"

"What can I say? The doctor said I had quick reflexes." Bella said with a grin.

Edward scowled and Bella copied him, her eyes bright with excitement.

"You don't know what I sacrificed for you." Edward murmured under his breath. Bella blinked, her face softening. "I do, Edward. _Truly _I do. And I'm thankful, I mean that. But, you must know what it is like- to have a secret- and not being able to tell anyone." Her dark eyes widened and Edward found himself nodding. Bella smiled and was about to say something when a man on a stretcher was carried in, a huge gash on his leg. Bella stiffened, but this wasn't what Edward was focusing on.

Rosalie's thoughts were vicious, angry and aiming straight for Bella. Someone must have told her what really happened, because all she was thinking about was protecting her family, and she thought Bella was the threat.

Edward turned, shielding Bella from the blonde hurricane storming down the corridor. "Rosalie…" Edward growled at vampire pitch, "Don't-" but was cut off when Rosalie pushed him out of the way, glaring down at Bella Swan.

"You…" she stated calmly, pointing her pointed nails in Bella's face "… stay away from my family."

Bella's eyes shifted to Rosalie's, looking slightly confused. "Excuse me?"

By now Alice and Emmett had arrived on the scene, with Jasper still outside and away from the blood.

Rosalie shoved Bella near a wall, slowly backing her into it. "I don't know _who _you are, or _what _you are, but I'll repeat: You. Stay. Away. From. My. Family."

"Rose…" Emmett said with a frown.

"No, Emmett. I don't care what this looks like. She's obviously been sent by someone, some_thing _to hunt us down. Alice has been seeing a threat for a while. She's _it. _Everything, from the superhuman strength to this necklace proves it!" Rosalie grabbed the necklace from Bella's neck, holding it to prove her point. Edward examined it quickly in horror. He recognised it very clearly—the Volturi wore something very similar around their necks or wrists. The smell of blood hit him again, and he noticed another casualty being checked in. Bella stiffened again, taking the necklace out of Rosalie's grasp.

"Get out of the way, Rosalie."

"No." Rosalie growled adamant.

Bella looked down and Edward saw her jaw lock. She sharply looked up and Rosalie stepped back slightly in shock. The brown from Bella's eyes was not visible anymore. Her eyes were now a deep coal black, and they bored deep into Rosalie's eyes.

"I'll _repeat._" Bella gritted her teeth "Get. Out. Of. The. Way…." Bella raised an eyebrow, "Rosalie."

Rosalie had become frozen, her face in shock. Edward quickly pulled her away, staring at Bella in amazement. He had never seen her like this before. Bella started walking, when her phone started ringing.

"Hello, Mum." she answered with a smile, her British accent coming through.

"_Bella? Oh, my God, are you OK?" _

Edward passed Rosalie to Emmett, walking behind Bella. He could almost hear her rolling her eyes.

"Of course I am. Well, news travels fast, huh?"

"_Hmm… Well, I sent a car for you, sweetie. Apparently your Audi's still at school." _

Bella sighed as she walked through the automatic door. "Why? I didn't need one. Oh, look, never mind. I'll just call you when I get home."

Edward could sense Jasper looking at him from inside Volvo in the car park, frowning. _What's happened Edward? _He could sense Edward's confusion. Edward shook his head slightly, still looking at Bella.

"_OK, be sa-"_Bella cut her off and turned towards Edward, sighing.

"Look, Edward. I'm sorry. She just… got in the way. And I hate hospitals…"

"No, it's OK. Rose shouldn't have done that; it was obvious you were agitated."

Bella smiled. "_Whatever_ your secret, Edward, I'm not going to tell anyone. I promise."

A car that Edward did not even notice pulled up in front of them. Edward took a double take at the sight. It was a Mercedes Guardian, complete with four thousand pounds of body armour and missile-proof glass. Out of the corner of his eye, Edward saw Jasper's jaw drop. Edward understood completely. The car wasn't even supposed to be available in Europe, let alone here. Bella stepped towards the car, and Edward realised that the car was for _her. _She turned to him with that familiar smile.

"I-I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow?"

"Oh…" Bella frowned. "No, you won't. I have to go out of town for a bit- early weekend, you know? I'll be back Monday though." Bella's eager smile returned.

The car door opened, and a strong scent hit Edward. _Vampire._ And sure enough, a forever twenty-five male vampire stepped out of the car, his black eyes staring at Bella. Edward stiffened and Jasper started to get out of the Volvo, ready to attack if necessary.

"Your car, Miss Swan." the vampire said with a smile, holding a set of keys up.

"Riley, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Bella?"

Riley ducked his head. "Sorry, Miss Bella."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Want a lift?" she said with a smile.

"No, Miss Bella. I'm heading south anyway."

She nodded, and turned towards Edward with a smile and got into the Mercedes, playing some classical music Edward could not identify. He could her humming to herself as she drove the car quicker than legal speed away from the hospital.

The vampire turned towards Edward, raising his eyebrows. His thoughts were mainly about Bella, and wondering what he was doing with her. _I was thinking the same thing, vampire. _Edward thought with a growl. Riley looked into Edward's eyes, and his eyebrows shot up as he took in the eye colour.

_Original vegetarians _he thought, nodding in understanding. Edward frowned, about to say something, when the vampire turned on his heels and walked briskly away from Edward, before disappearing into thin air right before Edward's eyes.

* * *

**Sorry about the slight delay. I so very rarely get good weather here in London and it's been sunny all week so I've been soaking up the rays. And I was going to post earlier this week but then _THOSE _pictures of Rob in Italy were released... and I was slightly distracted...But this chapter was pretty much done, so I just had to adjust a bit. **

**So, a lot happened in this chapter… and I may have changed a half-human, half-vampire rule by making Bella's eye colour change, but I thought it would make a bit more sense and make it slightly obvious. Edward's still clueless though. **

**I now know how to lure in reviews! Blackmail and sympathy! Your reviews made me so happy last time… they really help me to work when I have writer's block, so let's get them up, shall we! **

**Reviews have become my life now. Don't deny me my life… **

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Extremely sorry for the late posting. Computer has decided to die on me, several times. My school time is almost up, but they're trying to cram as much info into my brain as possible, while half-human half-vampire Bella feels neglected. So I decided to give her a chapter with her thoughts… **

**Nothing's changed, I still own nothing. Except maybe a restraining order to stop me asking Stephenie Meyer, the real genius behind Twilight, for the rights to her Saga. Oh, and 10 Robert Pattinson posters! **

**No copyright infringement intended. Enjoy! **

* * *

Trying to control her breathing, Bella shot through the town in her Mercedes, going nowhere- anywhere, as long as it was away from that hospital. Away from the Cullens. Away from… Edward.

_Edward. _

Bella sighed and tried to gather her thoughts together but it remained scattered and confused.

_The bliss of her vision… Edward's arms around her… his confused thoughts… Tyler's blood… Carlisle's friendly smile… Edward's eyes… Rosalie's anger… __**her **_anger…

This wasn't getting her anywhere.

Bella had never lost control like that before, never been so… _vampire like._ If it was a month ago, after her last hunting trip, she would have been fine. But she _was _really hungry, and walking into that hospital was her downfall. Sitting in small room with Tyler, the blood trickling down his face- she almost lost it. Especially when he wouldn't shut up, trying to reassure her how sorry he was, saying he would make it up to her, while his mind showed her _exactly _what he meant, she never wanted to kill someone so much.

Bella's hand tightened on her steering wheel.

Then Carlisle walked in, a breath of fresh air. She almost exposed herself _again, _running towards him in a mixture of relief and anticipation. She always wanted to meet Carlisle, the genius behind the "vegetarian" life style. Bella remembered her dad telling her about when he first met Carlisle, he had actually _showed _Bella and it was almost like she was there. That was exactly what she was thinking when she shook Carlisle's hand.

Her thoughts had immediately triggered one of the powers she had, to project her thoughts by touch, and she had shown Carlisle _exactly _what she was thinking, his own past. Of her dad. Who had her smile, apparently.

She had noticed that _Edward _was listening; it was almost as if she could hear him. She said thank you, and it was sincere, she was grateful. He had risked everything to save her, even though she didn't need saving. And Bella was _sorry, _sorry for confusing him. She wanted to run and tell him everything, _everything. _But she couldn't. She still couldn't believe that someone as intelligent, beautiful, _perfect _as Edward Cullen could love someone like her, vision or no vision. Standing next to his perfection was still a shock for Bella. She almost told him; almost let it slip when she looked into those butterscotch pools, every time he said her name, every time he smiled that crooked smile…

Then Rosalie burst in.

Bella's hand tightened on the steering wheel once again as she remembered the venom in her thoughts, the emotions rolling off her in waves, all directed at Bella.

Bella was used to handling these situations. In her four short years, she had dealt with bigger conflicts than Rosalie Hale. But today was different. Today Bella was hungry. In a hospital. Surrounded by blood.

_And Rosalie was in the __**way. **_

Rosalie was lucky; Bella was hanging on to the last thread of self control she had. Granted she almost lost it when Rosalie touched her necklace, but she managed to walk away without ripping her head off. Bella could completely understand Rosalie's worries: she hated not knowing what Bella was and was frightened for the sake of her family.

Bella couldn't bear to listen to Edward's thoughts after that incident.

"Miss Bella?"

"Gah!" Bella slammed down on the brakes, grateful that she was driving on a deserted road. "Riley! What the hell?" Bella turned towards the vampire in her seat. "A warning, please? You know, _before _you teleport?"

"Sorry, Miss Bella."

Bella rolled her eyes. She was too impatient to correct him again.

"Are you alright? You seem on edge."

Bella raised an eyebrow. _No duh, Sherlock. _Then she sighed. It wasn't Riley's fault.

"Sorry, Riley. I'm just… having a bad day, is all." she smiled weakly. "So, what's up?"

"Well... I went to the Cullens…" he stopped suddenly when she froze.

"You did _what??" _

"Just to see what they thought you were!" Riley explained in a rush, smiling when he saw Bella was relaxed, albeit slightly. "They didn't hear me, of course. Don't worry about that. There was a lot of arguing…" Bella winced but Riley continued, "and they've decided to stay away from you unless necessary, although not everyone agrees." He was skirting away from who, but Bella didn't push him. She didn't really want to know.

"Well, it's to be expected, I suppose." Bella said with a sigh, starting the ignition and driving towards her house. "Has my mother contacted you?"

"As soon as you turned off your phone."

"Hm... I'll call her later." Bella accelerated down the road. "I still need to hunt…" she glanced down to look at her hands, still in a tight grip. She loosened it slowly: her father wouldn't forgive her for breaking _another _steering wheel. "Wanna join me?"

Riley shook his head. "Nice try. But I still don't understand your animal hunting ways… I'll stick to my diet, thanks."

Bella sighed. "Well, it was worth a shot, wasn't it?" she said with a giggle.

Riley grinned, happy to see she was back to normal. "Bye, Miss Bella." he said before teleporting.

"Just Bella, Riley!" Bella shouted after him, receiving the ghostly chuckle he left behind.

Bella smiled, turning on the CD player to Debussy, humming along with the tune. As she drove into her garage, her thoughts turned to if she fancied mountain lion or bear, before automatically switching to Edward and his gorgeous eyes.

Bella had a feeling that they were going to stay with her during her hunting trip.

* * *

**Well, it's a short one, but it's just a filler mainly. I need to refine the Cullens chapter and I wanted to let Bella voice her opinions for a bit. She's very confused because she's never been in an environment with so much blood. And even though she says she's content with her life she still has issues with being half-human/ half- vampire and not having an identity. **

**Don't read too much into the Riley/Bella thing. Their relationship will be explained in future chapters. **

**Thanks so much for those of you who reviewed last time. Keep them coming guys, I really don't mind what you say... If anything, can you answer this question for me? Do you think half-vampires are able to sleep talk? I may put up a poll; it will help with future chapters… **

* * *

**Next time on **_**Illusions: **_

_I love her too, Edward. _Alice thought with a small smile. _Or at least I will do, I think… _

"Love her… too?"

* * *

**A teaser for you there! Like? Love? Review! Come on! You know you want to… **


	9. Chapter 9

**We are returning to Edward and co after the hospital fiasco. This chapter was inspired by Chapter 4 of Midnight Sun but I've made sure there are no "spoilers" for those who have chosen not to read it yet. **

**There are only so many ways I can say it, but it still remains the same: **_**The Twilight Saga and its characters do not belong to me. It all belongs to Ms. Stephenie Meyer… I just change some of them into half-vampires. **_

**No copyright infringement intended. Enjoy! **

Edward forced his eyes on the road that he was driving on, trying- and failing- to block his family's thoughts. It was just like the first day she had entered their lives; all of his siblings' thoughts were on Isabella Swan. But this time was different. There were no happy thoughts about Bella. Only confusion, anger—even fear.

And some of them wanted to deal with their fears. Edward suppressed a growl.

Alice was flicking through visions, trying to break through whatever was blocking Bella from her visions. She was getting snapshots, but they would fade instantly, proving positive that Bella was definitely a mystery.

Emmett was concerned about his wife, hoping that Bella hadn't done anything to harm Rosalie. He liked Bella but Rose's welfare was his main thought and he would do what had to be done to protect her, even though he didn't want to think of that now.

Rosalie was a different story.

Her thoughts alternated between throwing insults at Edward to plotting how to deal with Bella, convinced she was a threat. Her plans varied from dragging her from a lesson to intercepting her from her ride home, making sure Bella wouldn't speak about what she saw. Edward's hands tightened on the steering wheel as Rosalie's thoughts went into graphic detail on how she would destroy Bella.

And Jasper… Jasper was a military man. He didn't want to cause Bella pain, but his thoughts were on Alice's protection, and he was sure Bella was a threat to them all, _And threats must be dealt with, Edward. _Jasper thought with a sigh.

Edward slammed on his brakes, grateful that they were finally in the garage. He threw himself out of the car, ignoring Esme and running up the stairs. Throwing himself on his sofa, he tried to process what was happening in his head.

His family, well some of it, wanted to kill Bella Swan. So? Why did it matter to him? She was just a girl after all and all evidence pointed to her being a problem. A threat. He had been with his family for centuries—this girl shouldn't even come close.

Yet he still felt an odd pain in his chest when he heard his siblings' thoughts about her.

_It was probably her eyes_, Edward decided. Those innocent, too-young-for-her-face eyes. Those deep brown, chocolate-like eyes that burned under his eyelids every time he closed his eyes. It made him feel guilty, he thought, nodding to himself. That was it, guilt.

_But will I fight for her? _Edward asked himself. _Fight my family over a girl I barely know? _

Edward considered Bella Swan, remembering holding her when the van came towards her. She may have shown superhuman strength but her body still felt fragile, weak, as opposed to the killing machines that were Rosalie and Jasper.

Yes, he would fight for her. Even if he had to go against his whole family to do so.

_Edward. _Carlisle's thoughts surprised Edward; he hadn't even heard him come in. _Could you join us in the dining room, please? _Edward could hear Esme's worry from were he was—she had obviously been informed on what had happened.

Edward ran down the stairs, entering the dining room where he saw his family already seated by the long oval mahogany table. Esme and Carlisle sat on one side, holding hands on top of the table. Esme stared into Edward's eyes, full of worry and sadness. Rosalie sat facing Carlisle, her jaw locked in anger. Jasper stood behind her, staring straight ahead, his mind focused on his plan. Emmett sat next to Rosalie, looking at her with worry. Alice sat on Carlisle's other side, her eyes unfocused and her thoughts not with them.

It seemed the battle lines had been drawn.

Edward sighed and sat on Esme's other side, smiling at her slightly before turning to face the rest of his siblings. Well, he decided, he had started this; he might as well speak first.

"I'm sorry." Edward spoke with sincerity "I didn't think about my actions or how it would affect you."

"Do you plan on fixing it, Edward?" Rosalie spoke in a low voice.

"Not by the way you mean." Edward had to focus to keep his voice on the same level. "Oh, Edward. So naïve. So all this… girl-" Rosalie spoke with distain "- has to do is flutter her eyelashes and you do whatever the hell she wants? Let's face it Edward- you don't know what she is. You can't read her mind, Alice can't see what she will do, and Jasper can't feel what she feels…"

Edward tried to interrupt but Rosalie slammed her hand down on the table, glaring at him, her anger finally showing.

"OK. Let's just forget for a moment that you foolishly exposed yourself in front of hundreds of humans. The fact of the matter is: Isabella Swan is not human." Rosalie hissed through gritted teeth. "Now, obviously, everyone thinks she is normal. Maybe they think that something went wrong during the accident. Many things happen that doctors do not detect—maybe she hit her head, showing no symptoms. Everyone here knows I am capable of control. No evidence would be left behind me."

Edward growled, not wanting to hear anymore. "I cannot believe I'm hearing this."

"Well, you damn well better Edward. Because if you don't sort this out, then I will."

Edward hissed, furious.

"Edward, enough." Carlisle muttered, before turning to Rosalie. "Rosalie, I admit the evidence that Isabella is not… normal is strong, but that does not give us licence to kill someone who so far has proved herself to be innocent. I understand your need to protect this family, but protecting us at this cost will change who we are. And that will not happen."

Carlisle's final word was left hanging in the air, before Rosalie finally sighed and nodded, pouting her lower lip. Emmett patted her hand, smiling slightly.

Edward moved out of Rosalie's mind when he realised she had moved on from her plan, and settled on Jasper.

He had remained unmoved.

"Jasper."

Jasper met Edward's gaze, his mind still set on his plan. His one and only goal was protecting Alice, and right now Bella was the threat.

"I will not let you harm Isabella Swan."

Jasper raised one eyebrow. He wasn't expecting Edward's reaction or what emotions he was feeling from him.

"Edward. I will not leave Alice unprotected, or in a world where she will be harmed."

"I understand that Jasper but you will _not _harm Isabella Swan. I will not allow it."

Jasper frowned slightly, even more confused. He opened his mouth to speak but Alice stood up, and all eyes fell on her.

"Jasper. I know you love me, and I know that you want to protect me, but I do not think Bella is a threat."

"How can you know that, Alice?" Jasper asked "You cannot see her."

"Not completely. But I can see some things." Flashes of images came to Edward, too blurred and too fast for him to see.

"But I do know one thing. I cannot see our future. Well, I can't see _Edward's _future."

Edward's eyebrows shot up. "What does that mean?"

_That means Edward; she's going to be a permanent part of your life. Soon. _Alice thought with a smile. And she showed vague but clear images. Edward laughing, talking to someone, dressed in a black and white tux. Alice giggling, smiling, shopping.

Edward frowned, shaking his head. "I… don't understand. She's just a girl Alice. What does this mean?"

Jasper's indecision made the images clearer and more recent, flashing before Edward's eyes.

"What is going on?!" Emmett shouted. "Let us in on the mystery please!"

"I trust her." Alice spoke out loud, looking each vampire in the eye. "No matter what she is, we've all seen what effect she's having on each of us."

All thoughts fell on Edward before blocking their thoughts from him.

"Why do you all do that?" Edward growled.

_I love her too, Edward. _Alice thought with a small smile. _Or at least I will do, I think… _

"Love her… too?"

"Oh, Edward." Alice sighed. "Can't you see where you are? Everyone else can. See what I see…"

"No. No!" Edward shook his head before running away from the table, away from everyone's thoughts confirming what Alice was saying. He threw himself onto his sofa, trying to sort through his thoughts.

He could not love Isabella Swan. He had only known her for a couple of days. She was interesting, funny, but she was… and that was the thing. He didn't know. How could he love someone he did not know?

Edward could see how he could fall for Isabella Swan. It was easy. But he would just have to climb, for the sake of his family, the sake for himself. He would prove Alice wrong, he decided. He would get Bella out of his head. Even if it took him all eternity.

A breeze blew through the window of Edward's room and he stiffened. He could smell a faint vampire scent, and it was vaguely familiar. Edward ran to the window, looking through, but found nothing except the ghost like smell of the one Bella called Riley.

**Please do not kill me. I know it a late chapter but they've been swamping me with work on my last couple of weeks. And it's going to get worse, at least until July. Anyway, I had a tiny bit of writer's block so had to use Midnight Sun. **

**Now, do not panic. Edward's just in denial. Remember that bit in Twilight/Midnight Sun where he completely ignores Bella? He's doing that now. He's not going to succeed of course and he's going to talk to Carlisle about Charles soon. **

**I reckon Edward will find out about Bella in the next three chapters? The way it's going to happen keeps changing but it will happen soon! **

**So review guys! I got some lovely reviews last time, each one of them made me blush… thanks! **

**Lovely people write lovely reviews. And you're lovely people, right? Right?! Good. So we have no problem then :P. **


	10. Chapter 10

**_Please_ do not kill me. I am so sorry. So many things have happened to keep me from this, but I'm not going to bore you with details. **

**If it has been so long, that you cannot even remember the story, go ahead and read it—I'll wait… **

**So, Edward's decided he's not going to talk to Bella. Huh. Do we remember that working in Twilight/ Midnight Sun? **

**The conversation with Carlisle and Edward (in italics) is a flashback, just in case you get confused. I wanted this chapter to be different, so it doesn't look like I'm just copying from Twilight. **

**Because I don't own it. Just to let you know. **

**_No copyright infringement intended._ **_**Now**_**, you can finally enjoy! **

* * *

_I'm not going to talk to her. I'm not going to talk to her. I'm not even going to look at her… _

This had become Edward's mantra while driving to school on Monday. Bella, as promised, was not at school on Friday, leaving Edward alone with his thoughts. He couldn't talk himself out of his seat in Biology so he would just ignore her. After all, they didn't exactly end on good terms at the hospital, so not speaking would be understandable. So, it was decided. Edward would not speak to Isabella Swan.

Why did his dead heart ache every time he thought that?

_You're an idiot, Edward. _Alice hissed in her head. _You're messing up the future even more than Bella was already. Why are you trying to deny this?? _

Edward parked swiftly into a space outside the school and threw himself out of the door muttering under his breath. Rosalie got out next; huffing about idiotic loved up vampires and stormed off, Emmett following her. Jasper frowned at Edward, still unable to understand Edward's emotions. Edward had comfort in the fact that Jasper was not going to attack Bella, as she _supposedly _would mean so much to Alice. Edward growled quietly before walking off to his next lesson, trying to ignore the Audi a few spaces away from him. However, his mind took him back to his conversation with Carlisle, a discussion that made him wonder what Bella really was.

_Edward raised the Debussy track to the highest volume, but Carlisle's persistent knocking wouldn't cease. He didn't care if he was acting like a pubescent 17 year old, he didn't want to talk to him. _

"_Edward, I mean it son. I will knock this door down if I have to."_

_Edward almost snorted until he heard Carlisle calculating how much force he should use on the door without completely destroying it. He didn't need Alice to tell him it would not end well so he sighed, turned off his music and unlocked the door, sitting on his sofa two seconds later. Carlisle sighed, closing the door and perching on the chair opposite Edward. _

"_Edward, I know how you feel…"_

_Edward's head shot up, his eyes narrowing. "Do you?" he asked, his eyebrows raised. _

"_Yes, Edward I do. I know what it's like to love someone who…"_

"_I do __**not**__ love Isabella Swan."_

Soon Edward was back in a regular routine. Go through school life as normal, portraying the illusion once more. High school had truly become hell but Edward reasoned that the first day would surely be the hardest. That clinging on to that cliff, trying not to fall, would be tough. He was wrong though.

Isabella made it difficult. She spoke to him in Biology, her calm voice breaking his focus on the lab table, luring him to fall.

"Hello Edward."

"_Edward, I cannot know for sure who Isabella is… But I know that she is special. If you are willing to fight your own family…"_

"_It was the right thing to do." Edward interrupted. "You would do the same thing." Carlisle nodded once and stood up to leave. _

"_Wait…" _

"Edward? Is something wrong?" Edward could hear the concern in Bella's voice. He could imagine that small frown that appears in between her eyebrows, the way her lips pursed with worry. Almost breaking his resolve, his head turned to her, before Edward stopped it mid air and nodded once, before turning back to the front of the class.

She did not speak again.

"_Who was that vampire, Carlisle? The one you were thinking about at the hospital?" _

_Carlisle sat back down, a small smile on his face. "Ah, Charles."_

_Edward frowned. "You've never mentioned him before. You haven't even thought about him." _

"_Charles' gift… makes it hard to keep track of him. I guess that same concept continues in the thought process." _

_Edward raised an eyebrow, signalling for Carlisle to continue. _

"_I do not know Charles' history; expect he was a faithful member of the Volturi. Aro was fascinated by him. His gift. Charles was a shield, except more powerful. No gift worked on him or anyone if he was in the same room. He's one of the Volturi's most powerful guards. Yet evasive… He hardly spoke, except to me…" _

As the weeks past the distance between the two grew. Edward thought it would get easier, but every day was harder. Without even realising he had become attuned to her heartbeat, that hummingbird-like hum. He would instantly go still if he heard her light footsteps. Her laugh would bounce off the walls in the cafeteria, and ignoring her became just that little bit harder.

And then there was Mike Newton, hoping to pick up from where Edward apparently left off. Having worried about their relationship, he was happy about the distance between Edward and Bella and spoke to her every chance he got. Edward was surprised at the anger that swelled inside him every time he made her laugh, every time she spoke to him. And yet, she never talked to Edward. He missed that.

But that was good. He could be in pain—it was for his family, for _her. _

Alice believed he was insane, saying that the relationship between Bella and Edward was the only way Alice could have the concrete friendship she saw between her and Bella. Edward would roll his eyes, reminding her that all she saw was flashes of Bella and it did _not _mean he loved her.

When the day was over, Edward ran. He never ran anywhere in particular, he just ran to escape- from the day, from his family. He would curse what he was, who he was and then take it out on the nearest mountain lion.

Then the day came that Edward knew was going to be the hardest. Mike Newton was asking Bella on a date.

Newton had a dilemma – Edward had no sympathy – because Jessica had asked her to the girl's choice ball. Jessica was a slightly irritating being although only due to her friendship with Lauren, a truly vile creature, who thoughts were besotted to Mike. Mike however was clueless and under the illusion that Bella was waiting in the wings for him. Edward knew that wasn't going to happen.

But that's just the thing. He didn't.

Edward couldn't believe that he was holding his breath in Biology when Bella and Mike walked in.

_OK, Mike, you can do this. She wants you, it's obvious. Just lower the bait, she'll soon bite… _Edward tuned out as soon as Mike started to imagine _where _she could bite.

_Now Edward, you're over a hundred years old. Resist. Resist the urge to rip Newton's head off… _

Edward blinked when he heard Bella chuckle quietly, before sitting next to him.

"So, Jessica asked me to the dance…"

"That's great!" came Bella's chipper reply. Edward smirked slightly when he noticed Newton had heard her tone. "You guys will have a great time."

"Oh, well… I was hoping, maybe, sometime…"

"Mike Newton, did you say no to Jessica?" Bella's tone was coloured with disapproval.

"Well, no but…" Mike was becoming confused.

"Because she's crazy about you." Bella now sounded slightly smug.

Mike frowned. "Well, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you… want to go to the dance? With me?"

Bella mouth snapped shut, and she hesitated.

In those few seconds, Edward saw life more clearly than he had in a long time.

Bella, even with her super strength and unexpected ways, was beautiful. And she would find someone. It might not be Mike, but one day it would be someone. Someone able to be with her without threats to her life, without suspicious vampires. And she would be happy. And Edward would be miserable.

And that feeling, that feeling that coursed through him every time Mike Newton was near Bella… was jealousy.

Edward was jealous.

He heard Bella sigh. "Mike, I honestly think you should say yes. Even if," she said quickly as Mike started to speak, "I wanted to, I can't. My parents are having huge get together. Can't miss it. But, seriously, ask Jessica. You won't regret it."

Mike shot a glare at Edward, whose head had turned slightly in the direction of the conversation, before nodding slightly. "OK, see you in gym." He walked back to his seat.

Bella placed her head on the lab table, muttering quietly to herself. Edward could no longer take it. After over a month, he wanted to see Isabella Swan with his own eyes.

He turned his body towards her, just as she lifted herself from the table, and his breath was taken away.

Her hair was longer, once again, falling down past her shoulders. She had curled it slightly, not to the extent of Jessica's wild hairsprayed head, but enough to frame her face. Her pale porcelain skin was covered in a deep red blush. She wore a thin white blouse which fitted well on her small frame. Edward was drawn to the deep brown of her eyes, completely different to the pitch black he saw at the hospital, and lost himself in them. He realised that he was slowly falling. And he welcomed it.

* * *

**Oooh! Well, he's starting to "fall", so we're getting close! So school's out for me in a week and a half, so my writing should come more frequently. And I have the next chapter pretty sorted, so let's hope. **

**So I've written an awful lot this chapter. I'm hoping for 10 reviews here! You see? Setting the bar low… let's beat my goal shall we? **

**Review!! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Apologises for the late update. I literally froze when writing and stared at the blank screen for **_**weeks. **_**Anyway, without further anticipation: **

**Introducing Chapter 11 of **_**Illusions: **_**Brought to you by **_**crazyaboutcullens' **_**brand new beta Lyxa!! **

**That's right! I finally have a beta! I'm so happy! She is awesome at helping me… I tend to repeat myself in drafts and not notice it. **

**If you like your stories original, please go and read Lyxa's brilliant story The Scale** (.net/s/4873643/1/The_Scale)**, it is a fantastic read! **

**Right now, we're going back to Bella Swan and her thoughts when Edward looks at her. **

_**Ain't mine guys. No copyright infringement intended. Enjoy! **_

"_Bella? Are you O.K.?" Angela asked tentatively. She had seen the drastic change between Edward and Bella during Biology and knew it linked to her friend's erratic behaviour. _

"_Hmm?" Bella jerked her head away from the Cullens' table, far too quickly for the human eye. _

_Angela sighed, moving closer to Bella so no one else on their table could hear. "It's just that you seem a bit… on edge." _

_Bella exhaled, loosing her death grip on the table and put on her best smile. "Just peachy, Angie. I'm a bit tired, is all." _

_Bella glanced at her watch. It had been 6 weeks, 2 days, 17 hours and 38 minutes since Edward Cullen last spoke to her. _

Even Angela had noticed Bella's mood swings when Edward stopped talking to her.

Bella had seen it coming, of course, thanks to Riley's warning, but had foolishlythought that she would be able to break Edward. She spoke to him as soon as she came back, but his thoughts was set stubbornly, determined not to even look at her. Bella stayed silent, staring at the ticking clock as the Biology lecture went over her head.

She blocked his thoughts, and never spoke to him again.

Bella still spoke to Alice, who also noticed her dull mood. Alice had decided that she would find about Bella in due time, but would treat her just the same as she used to. Bella was grateful for that.

"My brother's being a bit moody, Bella," Alice would smile gently. "Give him time. He'll come round, I promise."

Bella would roll her eyes and make some snarky comment, trying to ignore the annoying feeling that was niggling in her stomach. She could understand why he didn't want to speak to her; he didn't know who she was and probably thought she was some sort of monster who could put his family in danger.

She really couldn't blame him.

Bella would float around her house, talking to her mother on the phone in her happy voice. She was glad Renee wasn't there; she would suss out what was going on in a heartbeat. Instead, she would hear her talk about travelling in Egypt with Charles—which only took part in the evening, of course —and looking at the pyramids. They were making a final stop in London before heading home on Saturday.

It had been 7 weeks, 1 day, 10 hours and 20 minutes when Mike asked her to the dance. Mike was starting to slowly irritate her, so much so that she subconsciously started to listen to Edward's thoughts again. Edward was slowly becoming tense when Mike started to speak to her, not that she could blame him. He _did _have extremely vulgar thoughts.

When she walked into her Biology class, Edward surprised her by picturing ripping Mike's head off. She chuckled quietly, using her high spirits to deflect Mike's invitation, hoping to plant the seed of Jessica in his mind. Jessica was a bubbly girl who sat at her table. When she wasn't around Lauren -a rather poisonous human being- she was actually quite friendly and adored Mike.

Mike was silently contemplating the idea of taking Jessica instead, when Bella felt Edward's gaze on hers.

He was imagining her with Mike, getting married, even having children. She frowned as the images became tainted with an emotion she recognised.

_Jealously _was being emitted from his body.

Of _Newton? _Was he crazy? Did he not hear her say no? Bella placed her head on the table, muttering nonsensical words while trying to work out Edward's thoughts. It had been over a month and he was suddenly _jealous? _Her thoughts stilled and her breath caught as her heard Edward turn towards her.

She looked up, and for the first time in 7 weeks, 1 day, 10 hours and 28 minutes, Bella was looking into Edward's golden eyes. She blushed at the desire that coursed through her and the electricity that buzzed in the air. For the first time in her short life, she felt… human. Her lips parted, about to ask him something, anything really, when she heard Mr Banner call her name.

She jerked her head forward, and smiled slightly, feeling her blush deepen. "The Krebs' cycle," she said softly, trying to calm down her breathing.

Bella was able to work out one thing from her incoherent state.

Edward Cullen was going to be the death of her.

* * *

Gritting his teeth, Edward tried not to snarl as Mr Banner interrupted their interaction _again. _He shook his head, taking a step back mentally. Was he really prepared to kill his human teacher just because he stopped him looking at Bella?

He heard her soft answer to Mr Banner's question and realised the answer was yes.

So what if she wasn't human? So what if she was a plant from the Volturi to take down his family? He couldn't bear being away from her anymore, couldn't bear seeing _Mike Newton _or any other male with her.

Edward spent the rest of the lesson looking at Bella from the corner of his eye, watching has her blush slowly covered her face. It only highlighted the immense beauty of her face; defined her cheekbones and enhanced her porcelain skin. He shook his head softly. He had it bad.

The bell rang but Edward stayed seated, watching her balletic movements as Bella stood and placed her books in her bag. She swung it across her shoulders and looked around, realisation dawning on her face. Edward watched as everyone left for there next lesson and saw that Angela wasn't around. She must be absent.

Perfect.

"Bella?" Edward asked, simply just so he could say her name out loud.

Her already fast heartbeat quickened in pace and she turned towards him, eyebrows raised.

"Yes? Are you speaking to me again?" she said a small smile gracing her face.

Her question made Edward stop for a moment. Was he? _Not really; keep Bella's best interests in mind, _his conscience whispered, so he sighed.

"Not really, no."

"Hm." She looked down, biting her lip. "Then what do you want, Edward?"

"I-er-I-" Goodness, the girl had him stuttering, just because she said his name. And because she bit her lip. _Not girl, woman. _The most beautiful, gorgeous, mysterious woman he had ever seen in his long life. Edward's eyes were drawn to her blush, wondering what had caused that glorious colour to appear.

She grinned

"See, I don't believe you, Edward. You're talking to me now aren't you?" She started to walk away, causing Edward to panic slightly, before Bella turned back to him with that permanent smile. "Coming?" she asked.

Edward jumped up and picked up his packed bag, walking alongside her. _He really had it bad._

"So, why are you… _not _speaking to me?" she said, sounding amused, as they walked through the corridor. The crowd around them parted like the Red Sea, staring at them in wonder. Edward smirked slightly at their thoughts and Bella's comment.

"Well, I don't think it would be in your best interest to be my friend Bella," he said softly, as not to be overhead.

"_My best interest?" _Bella said loudly, pursing her lips in disgust. Edward's smirk became more pronounced as he noticed another trait about her. She was stubborn. He liked that. "I'm my own person, Edward Cullen. I know what's in my best interest or not. Why can't you trust me? I always pick good friends." she said with a smile.

They stopped in the corridor, Bella having to go one way, Edward the other, as he considered his answer.

_Because I don't trust myself. Because I don't want to hurt you. Because I don't want to just be your friend… _His thoughts trailed off as saw Bella's face soften.

"Because I won't make a good friend, Bella," Edward said out loud.

She smiled. "Well, why don't you let me decide that? We should at least be civil to each other. It's hard to focus in Biology when your lab partner is staring moodily off into space."

Edward frowned.

"Yes! Just like that!" she giggled. "Well, got to run. Gym waits for no one. Speak to you soon, _friend_!" and she walked off, leaving Edward as confused as before.

He somehow found his way to his class, apologising to his teacher in fluent Spanish. It's only when he sat down and heard Alice boasting at him through her thoughts did he realise he had a goofy smile on his face.

_You spoke to her didn't you? _Alice grinned. _You should have seen this coming. You never bet against me, even if I can't see anything at all. _And she showed Edward that the vague images of him smiling were back.

* * *

Edward was walking to his Volvo when he noticed Eric Yorkie, another boy Bella sat with at her lunch table, walking away from her Audi, dejected. He gathered from his thoughts that he just asked Bella to the dance and she had said no, giving him the same reason she had given Mike.

Honestly, didn't these boys pick up that it was a _girl's choice _ball? Edward wondered. He watched Bella sigh and get into her Audi, her face in a frown. Edward turned to his car when he heard Tyler's thoughts, racing to ask Bella to the dance. His arrogant thought process was something that would really irritate Bella, and Edward suddenly came up with an idea.

Edward climbed into the Volvo, aiming to park in front of Bella's path so Tyler could have his chance. He really wanted to see Bella's facial expression when it happened, and had his window rolled down so he didn't miss anything. However, just as he went to park, he heard the acceleration of a car and noticed Bella's Audi next to him, her window lowered and grinning.

"Nice try, Cullen!" she giggled staring straight into his eyes. He blinked as he felt himself drowning into her chocolate brown pools. "See you tomorrow!" she revved her engine and overtook him, speeding out of the school car park.

Edward's mouth stayed open in shock and she watched the car speed away. _That girl is full of mysteries._ He grinned, almost in serious danger of his face cracking when he heard the door open.

_There's that scary smile again. You've had it all the way through Spanish, are you alright man?? _Emmett thought as he slid in the back.

Rosalie pursed her lips, not sure what to make of Edward's expression.

_So many emotions coming from one vampire. How are you coping? _Jasper asked.

Alice jumped in the passenger's seat, bouncing.

_I like her. _Alice smiled. _It's about time you realised you do too._

* * *

**Phew! This is the longest chapter I have written, with so much going on! Once again, huge thanks to Lyxa who is the best! And to those 13 reviews I got! We beat my goal! You guys really helped me through my writer's block! **

**So, I'm going to go really crazy and ask for 15?? I really don't mind how long and short it is. I like to look at them while I'm writing. **

**Go on then. Press the green button. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know, I know. My promises mean nothing any more. I really wanted to post this faster, so I apologise. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews! All 16 of them! The ones I wanted give a dedication to keeps changing, but **_**reading-mypassion**_**takes the title, as her simple statement made me write immediately! **

**I know most of ****new readers have been sent by my beta, having read her awesome story. If you haven't seen it (what?!!) go to my profile and click on **_**The Scale. **_**You won't regret it. **

**Shout out to Lyxa. You're the man! Or... erm... woman. You know what I mean...**

**And things have not changed despite my long absence. I am **_**not **_**Stephenie Meyer and I do not own the Twilight Saga. I'm learning to accept it… **

**No copyright infringement is intended. **_**Now, **_**you can finally enjoy! **

* * *

"_Maybe we should turn back Edward. It's nearly dawn and Esme might be worried." _

Edward sighed at Alice's thought, realising she was right, and they both turned back towards their house. Edward had the desperate urge to see Bella again before school, so he set off to find her house. Alice tagged along, despite Edward's best efforts to get rid of her. On the way she continued to tease him about his growing feelings for Bella, driving Edward to the point of insanity.

However, there was a small problem; they had no idea where Bella lived. They both ran through the streets of Forks, looking for any sign of her fast heartbeat, or distinct scent but found no trail. The journey appeared fruitless.

"Interesting," Alice mused as they walked through the woods slowly, "I can't see her, you can't hear her, and we can't find her. Bella Swan is officially a fascinating creature."

Edward smiled, not being able to help it. Fascinating was one way to put it. He would also go with beautiful, mysterious, mesmerising, unique…

"And you love her."

Edward's head snapped towards Alice, who was smirking at him knowingly.

"That's absolutely…" he started but Alice started to roll her eyes. Edward sighed, knowing he couldn't lie to his little sister. His decision caused her to squeal as she foresaw his answer.

"Wait! I don't _love _Bella," Edward said calmly. The thought made him feel warm inside but he wasn't there yet.

"I know, I know." Alice smiled. "But you're close!" She started clapping her hands together. "I can't believe I'm going to have a new sister! You know I saw this coming."

Edward rolled his eyes. "How can you be such a know-it-all when you can't even see anything Bella-related?"

"It's just my nature." Alice said with a smile "People love me for it."

"Uh-huh. It doesn't matter anyway. How do I even know-"

"-if Bella cares for you too?" Alice finished for him. "Because it's obvious, that's why! If only you saw the way she was acting when you- stupidly I might add- stopped talking to her. She tried to blow it off with some witty comment but I could see it was getting to her. She's crazy about you," she added with a satisfied smile.

Edward frowned, doubtful.

Alice huffed. "If I'll have to, I'll prove it to you…" she sang.

"How?"

"Just you wait, dear brother. Just you wait." With that, they settled into a comfortable silence.

"How are the visions coming along?" Edward asked. Alice had been getting visions for several months now but she was unable to see things clearly. The only thing she knew for certain was that a threat was coming to Forks, and soon.

"Hmm… Not good really. They're actually giving me a headache. I know it involves Seattle and Forks, but that's about it." She rubbed her temples and frowned slightly before smiling gently. "That's another reason I like being around Bella, I suppose. I can't see her at all, so my head gets a rest."

Edward smiled. He knew exactly what she meant. "I know the feeling. If only I could figure out why."

"Oh, Edward, don't worry about that. I bet you she'll tell you in time. Besides, part of the reason you love her is because she's so mysterious," she grinned, anticipating his answer.

"Hey! That's not true… there are many different reasons why I…" Edward stopped when he realised what Alice was trying to do. "Nice try, Alice."

Alice winked

"Can't blame a girl for trying. Now come on, Esme's getting panicky." With that, they both set off at a vampire pace, Edward's only thoughts remaining on Bella.

* * *

"Come on, Angela. It's not that difficult." Bella grinned at her friend. "Just ask him. I bet you he'll say yes."

"But what if he doesn't? I'll just look like a pathetic, desperate girl who can't get a date."

Bella was standing with Angela in the school car park as they both stared at the boy in question. Angela obviously liked Ben, yet she was too scared and worried to do anything. Feeling slightly bad that she wasn't spending as much time as she used to with Angela than she used to, Bella was trying to steer Angela in the right direction.

"Look, its called _girl's choice _for a reason. Besides you won't look like a "pathetic, desperate girl" because he'll say yes! If only you knew what he was thinking, he's just waiting for you to ask him!"

"What? And you can read his mind?" Angela raised an eyebrow sceptically.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"No," she lied "but it's too obvious. Everyone else knows!"

Angela smiled. "Really?" She grinned when Bella nodded. "Well, I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. And we could go shopping for your gown… I'm thinking long, lavender…" Bella sighed, placing her hand on her heart and they both erupted in giggles.

"Well, what about you, Miss Bella?" Angela smiled.

"What about me?"

"I hear Tyler still looking for you to ask you to ask _him _to the spring dance. So…" she grinned.

"No way, Angela. I'm sorry. He's just too cocky for my liking. Besides, I have a previous engagement."

"Oh, really? Not even for Edward Cullen?"

Bella blinked in shock. Was she that obvious?

"What do you mean?"

Angela shook her head.

"And you say _I'm _blind. Bella, it's obvious how you two feel about each other. Look; he's staring at you right now."

Bella jerked her head in the direction Angela was pointing and, sure enough, Edward was staring at her. He was leaning on his Volvo with his arms folded, dressed impeccably. Her eyes ran over his leather jacket and deep grey jeans and she started to blush with desire. Damn, she was behaving more like a teenager than she realised.

Edward smirked when he noticed she was looking his way. Growling at his slightly arrogant but extremely hot manner, she turned back to Angela. Bella frowned when she saw Angela's knowing smile.

"What?"

Angela rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, whatever Bella." The bell rang and Angela walked towards her next lesson. "See you at lunch?"

"Yeah, sure. See you." Bella smiled as Angela walked away, before feeling the hairs at the back of her neck raise slightly.

"Hello."

Bella shivered- yes, actually shivered- and turned round, meeting those golden eyes she had grown to love. She sighed, inhaling his sweet scent and then smiled, turning on her confidence charm.

"Hi," she replied trying to keep her voice steady.

_Hi? That's all you could come up with? _Well, she was in kissing distance of the god in question.

Edward seemed to realise this too and moved slightly away from her. Bella had to bite her lip to stop her whimpering out loud. _What is wrong with you? _They started to walk into the school, falling into a comfortable silence.

"So, what was with the almost traffic jam yesterday?" Bella asked, smiling slightly. She knew perfectly well what the reason was.

"Well, I heard through the grapevine that Tyler wanted to ask you to the dance, I thought I should give him that chance."

She stared at him in shock. He was acting a bit more confident than last time. She didn't even expect him to answer.

"Too bad I can drive faster than you, Cullen." Her grin widened as Edward's mouth fell open.

"I'm sorry _Swan, _but you haven't actually seen me in action. I think I could actually hurt you."

Edward's eyebrows arched in amusement.

Bella nodded in mock seriousness. "Uh-huh. OK, sure."

Edward smiled as they stopped inside the school corridors, looking down at her. He stared into her eyes, all humour gone from their depths. Bella's breathing became slightly irregular as they looked at each other for an immeasurable time, and she was actually surprised when he heard his musical voice.

"I guess I'll see you at lunch," he said, flashing her one of her favourite half smiles. She heard the double meaning both in his voice and thoughts and wondered what he meant.

"Sure." she grinned, turning around and walking away from him. It was only after a couple of minutes that she realised she was walking in the wrong direction.

* * *

_Edward… you really shouldn't be peeking. _Alice said in her head. _Can't you just wait till lunch?? _

Edward rolled his eyes. She was right, of course, but he needed to see Bella again. He had "peeked" in other people's minds for the first three lessons but Alice's vampire vision was the best way to see her. He took out his Trigonometry book- so it looked like he was _actually_ doing some work- and waited in anticipation for Bella to walk in the room.

When she finally did, Alice barely glanced at her, but Edward captured every detail in his mind. Her hair -now straight and longer than ever- framed her face in a beautiful way. She wore deep blue jeans and a blue and black striped top. It was long sleeved and hooded, but clung to her curves, leaving no room for the imagination.

Edward shifted uncomfortably. She was driving him crazy in more ways than one.

"Hi Bella!" came Alice's pixie-like chime, grinning wildly at her. Bella's answering smile followed, causing Edward's dead heart to flutter.

Bella clapped her hands together, giggling.

"Hi Alice!" she said, mimicking Alice's voice perfectly, before rolling her eyes and sitting down.

Their English teacher started the lesson, giving the students their assignments. It appeared they were reading Pride and Prejudice, something Alice had read many times before. When everyone started working, Alice sighed and put the book down, turning towards Bella with a smile. Bella was flicking through the book with a frown.

"What's the matter? You don't like Austen?"

Bella looked up in surprise and laughed out loud. "And here I thought you knew me so well Alice. Of course I love Pride and Prejudice. I've just read it too many times."

"I know what you mean! However, reading about Mr Darcy… makes it all worth it, right?"

Bella blushed and the girls burst into giggles. Edward smiled in satisfaction. He was glad his sister had found a friend in Bella. The two personalities complemented each other perfectly.

"So…" Alice drawled, her thoughts turning in a cunning direction.

Bella raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement.

"I hear you and my brother are on speaking terms again. Didn't I tell you that would happen?"

Edward smiled at where the conversation was going. He began to love his sister even more. He made a mental note to buy her a gift for her work.

_This necklace, please Edward… _Alice sang as a piece of jewellery flashed in his head. Edward shook his head slowly, knowing he looked slightly crazy to his Trigonometry classmates.

Bella rolled her eyes in amusement. "Has anyone told you how much of a know-it-all you are?"

Edward nearly laughed out loud, remembering his conversation with Alice the night before.

Alice grinned.

"I've been hearing that a lot a lately." she nodded in mock seriousness. "But it's an amazing character flaw of mine, and I know you love me for it."

Alice threw in her famous pout for good measure.

Bella's eyes narrowed, but she sighed. "You know what's sad? I actually do."

Alice squealed, causing their teacher to cough angrily. Both girls muttered an apology and they started on their work in silence for a few minutes.

"So how do you feel about my brother anyway?" Alice sprang in the silence.

Both Bella and Edward froze. Edward did not expect her to ask questions so directly. But then again, what did he expect from Alice?

"Excuse me?" Bella whispered, flashing a glance towards Alice's innocent face.

"Come on, Bella. He may not see through you, but I do. You've been so upset since he's ignored you, it's depressing. I know you tried to cover it up with that lovely dry wit I've grown to love…" Bella stuck her tongue out at that comment, causing Edward to stop breathing "… but it's not working. And now, he's started talking to you, and you've come in with that lovely smile that I've missed. He brings out the best in you Bella, and you know it. So tell me I'm wrong."

Alice put her pen down and crossed her arms arrogantly.

Edward was still completely frozen, wondering what Bella was going to say next.

"You ramble, you know that right?" Alice huffed and Bella sighed. "I'm not telling you anything. I know how close you and Edward are. I wouldn't want whatever I say to be replayed to him… exactly."

Bella looked at Alice straight in the eye, again giving Edward that feeling that she was watching him.

Alice shook her head quickly.

"Come on, Bella." she picked up her pen smoothly when the teacher gave her a glare. "Just between us girls? Anyway, by denying, I am under the impression that you do have feelings for my brother."

Alice waggled her eyebrows for good measure.

Bella snorted. "Nice try Alice. No. Comment."

Alice pouted as the bell rang and both girls looked up as Miss Evans stormed to their table.

"You looked very chatty over here girls. I hope you've finished your character profile on Mr Darcy."

"Of course, Miss," said Bella.

"Absolutely Miss," Alice chimed.

They both opened their books to reveal their completed notes, grinning simultaneously at the flustered teacher.

"Hm. Well. Refrain from talking in my class in future you two."

They both nodded and packed their bags away.

"Oh, and Bella?" Alice called as Bella walked away. "This isn't over." she sang. Bella rolled her eyes and floated to her next class."

_Take it as confirmation, Edward. She definitely likes you. Trust me on this one. _

Edward sighed as he saw Bella through Alice's eyes. Lunch time could not come fast enough.

* * *

**Well…. *innocent eyes*. Review please!!! **

**Let's make it to 20, shall we… **

**PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON! XD **


	13. Chapter 13

**I know what you're thinking… you're rubbing your eyes in disbelief, thinking; "Can it be? Am I FINALLY seeing chapter 13 of Illusions?"**

**Well, you are, dear readers, you are. **

**I have a perfectly good excuse this time. This chapter has actually been sitting in my computer for weeks, and I'm actually half way through chapter 14. But I actually wasn't that happy with this chapter, I felt it was extremely boring. But literally 8 hours ago, I had this complete brainwave and re wrote the ****whole****thing!**

**Shout out to all my dedicated reviewers (****hkimberly****… seriously, I was shocked by the string of reviews I got from you!). I got a lot of new ones this time around, some asking some very good questions about the story which made me consider some points, so a special thanks to **_**Sheeijan**__**! **_**Your review is extremely appreciated! **

**My best bud out there in the real word, **_**pumpkinborg, **_**has finally bowed down to the powerful world of fan fiction and has posted 3 awesome stories! Go on my profile, click on her name under my favourite authors and check out**

_**Mending **_**and **_**Pin-Pricks in the velvet! **_**(Just a caution: she's not as innocent as me, and her stories are rated M for a reason. You will be entering the world of lemons and random swearing. But it is awesome!) Do **_**not **_**forget to review!**

**On with the story! (Proudly beta-ed by the awesome **_**Lyxa! **_**We are not worthy!) And if you have managed to get through this long A/N; bravo! **

**Things have not changed, Twilight is not mine… Edward is not mine…. Stop rubbing it in my face! They belong to Stephenie Meyer… **

**So… Lunch, anyone? **

_**No copyright infringement is intended. Enjoy! (FINALLY!)**_

* * *

Bella continued to dodge through the crowded corridors, trying to find her way to the cafeteria. She wondered about Angela and Ben, and decided she would have to shake the two of them together if they continued to deny the obvious.

"Bella! Bella, wait up!"

_Oh no._

This was what Bella had been trying to avoid throughout the whole day. She started walking as fast as she could without drawing attention to herself.

Soon, she felt a hand catch her elbow, trying to turn her around. Shuddering slightly, she came face to face with Tyler.

"Hey, Bella. You've been hard to find. Anyone would think you were hiding away or something…"

Was she really_that_ transparent?

Unlike Mike, whose sweet puppy dog tendencies were actually slightly endearing, Tyler grated on Bella's nerves. He was absolutely convinced that Bella turned down Mike because she wanted to ask _him _out, just never had the chance.

Staring at his arrogant grin, Bella never wanted to hit someone so much in her life.

"So anyway, I was wondering… if you wanted to ask me something."

Tyler waggled his eyebrows, causing Bella to growl quietly.

"Um… what do you want Tyler?" she asked, knowing where his thoughts were going anyway.

"OK, OK…" Tyler's grin widened. "Are you going to ask me to the dance?" He finished, beaming at her.

Bella exhaled sharply, unclenching her jaw slightly. How to do it gently?

_Sorry Tyler, you repulse me. _

or

_Ha! When hell freezes over… _

"Sorry Tyler. I'm doing something that day; Previous family engagement." Bella flashed a quick smile.

Tyler's face fell slightly. "Oh. So what you told Mike was true?"

Bella's eyes narrowed slightly. "Yeah. I wasn't making it up… sorry." She shrugged slightly. She wanted to leave… now.

"Well, never mind." Tyler's grin came back in a flash. "We still have prom!"

Bella's eyes flashed in anger and opened her mouth to argue when Tyler turned quickly, running away from her. His mind was already on what corsage he could get her, how he could surprise her at the door…

Trying to push the image of setting Riley on him, Bella turned towards the cafeteria, irritated that she was now late.

Luckily, Angela was at the end of the queue, and Bella joined her. Bella grinned as she noticed Angela's soft blush.

"So…," Bella whispered as she placed some apples on her tray.

Angela stayed silent, her blush intensifying.

"Come on Ange! The suspense is killing me!" Bella squealed.

"Well… he offered to walk me to Trigonometry," she started.

Bella nodded. "Uh huh."

"But I couldn't say anything! So I offered to sit next to him at lunch… and he said we could sit alone if we wanted…" Angela's face had gone beetroot now.

Bella giggled.

"Wow. I didn't know Ben had it in him!"

Angela slapped her arm playfully as they paid for their food.

"You don't mind do you?" Angela asked. "Sitting with the guys I mean?"

Bella raised her head towards their usual table. Mike glanced her way while Jessica talked non stop to him. Tyler had just sat down, and waved at her with a big smile. Lauren screwed up her face and muttered a comment to another girl sitting next to her, who laughed. Bella sighed heavily.

"Oh, that's fine Bella! You don't have to! We'll stay at the table!" Angela jumped in hastily.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly, Angela. You are asking Ben to that dance if it's the last thing you do. I'll just…"

_Hmm… So how would I get her attention? She hasn't noticed me so far._

Bella couldn't believe she hadn't heard it before. She wasn't even focusing on him, but she had subconsciously found Edward's thoughts.

Her eyes flickered towards his beautiful golden ones, and realised he was sitting alone, hands rested on his empty table. Bella raised an eyebrow. This was unusual.

Edward mirrored her, his perfect brow lifted ever so slightly. He lifted his hand and motioned her with his finger. Bella's mouth dropped and she shook her head. He was getting too cocky for his own good.

"Um Bella…" Angela murmured in the background.

"No worries Angela. I have somewhere to sit."

Angela's eyes rested on Edward. "Oh…" Her head turned sharply back to Bella and she gave her a knowing look.

"Stop that." Bella's eyes narrowed playfully. "Go sit with Ben… and get an answer."

Angela rolled her eyes and walked off, leaving Bella face to face with Edward.

Edward winked; his thoughts full of laughter.

Bella sighed. How was she going to manage a whole hour alone with Edward _freaking _Cullen?

* * *

Edward truly couldn't believe his luck. A whole hour with Bella, no teachers, no siblings, no irritating boys. Just a moment of peace to stare into those brown eyes.

_Idiotic, stupid, moronic… _

Well, almost peaceful.

When his family saw that he wasn't sitting at their usual table they were confused to say the least. Alice had worked it out when she could no longer see Edward in her visions and told everyone else. They all wished him luck in their thoughts, although they thought what he was doing was crazy. Rosalie, however, screamed her displeasure at Edward, giving him a headache.

But when Bella sat down, it all went away. Unlike before, when he was still able to hear what everyone was thinking, Bella gave him peace. Her deep brown eyes looked at him and as she smiled, a wall came down on all the noise around him.

Edward sighed… Silence.

He watched as a frown developed on Bella's face. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's just…" Bella bit her lip, her eyes glancing around the room, "Everyone in this cafeteria is staring at us right now."

Edward scanned the room and sure enough, every pair of eyes was on them. Mike and Tyler's faces were stuck in a frown and Jessica and Lauren were already gossiping in stage whispers. Angela was the only pleasant one, grinning in their direction before continuing to talk to Ben. Looking back at Bella, Edward flashed her smile. "So what?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "_Some of us…_ keep a low profile. We don't all have our life gossiped about or rumours circulating…" she pursed her lips, and Edward could see the humour in her eyes.

"I hope you're not including yourself in that statement." Edward moved closer to her. "A few weeks before you came, all I could hear about was the infamous Isabella Swan. I think I found out every detail of your life before I even met you."

Bella snorted, a trait Edward was starting to find endearing. "I bet it's all rubbish," she murmured, looking down.

"Care to elaborate?"

"No, I don't." Bella lifted her head up and Edward realised how close they were. The warmth of her skin radiated towards him. He took in every feature of her face, something he had never done before. The shape of her eyes, the curve of her nose, her mouth… Edward froze. He couldn't think about her mouth; he wouldn't get anywhere thinking about her mouth.

Bella's heartbeat increased, almost sounding like a continuous hum. She blushed and moved away, breaking Edward from his spell. He watched her pick up and bite into an apple and frowned. She was only eating apples and lemonade… again.

"Aren't you hungry?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm eating, aren't I?" Bella smiled, "You know, I could ask you the same question," she smirked, waving at his empty side of the table, "But I've become used to your weird behaviour."

Edward cocked his head to one side. She had distracted him from his apprehension. "Really? And you do not mind that I behave… in a weird manner?"

"Of course not." Bella rolled her eyes. Predictable, as this was the fourth time she had done that today. Edward filed this information away. "It's obvious that you are different. So am I. A… _mystery_, I think you'd find." Edward's eyes widened. He had heard that too many times for it to be a coincidence.

"I feel guilty, stealing you from your family and all." Bella gestured to Edward's siblings with her head as she bit into her apple. His family were blatantly staring at them, with a mixture of reactions on their faces. Edward turned around again, smiling.

"They'll survive."

"I like them." Bella nodded. "They all have fantastic traits."

Edward raised his eyebrows. "All of them? Really?" He almost winced after saying that. He couldn't hear Rosalie but he knew he would pay for that remark.

"Yes, actually. I know me and Rosalie got off to a bad start," Bella looked down, twirling her apple by its stalk, "and that was partly my fault. However, I admire her. She was the only one confident enough to question me. And she stood up for her family- that makes her likeable in my books. She's also extremely beautiful; that doesn't hurt either."

Bella's trademark grin was back and she quickly glanced to Edward's normal table. Rosalie's face was slightly smug and Emmett was beaming, glad that his mate's mood had improved slightly.

Edward turned back to Bella, who looked satisfied to herself. He shook his head in disbelief.

"What?" Bella blinked in mock surprise.

"You're just… hard to read sometimes. I'm trying to figure you out." How did she know that Rosalie would be able to hear what Bella was saying? Why did she even say that in the first place?

"Any luck with that?" Bella smirked, finishing off her second apple.

"Well, _trying _is the operative word. You are, as you said, still a mystery. What about me? Have you figured _me_ out?" Edward wondered if his underlining curiosity was hidden well.

Bella took a sip from her bottle and smiled. "I said you were different but you are certainly not a mystery to me. I figured you out as soon as I first saw you."

Edward froze. What did she mean?

Before he could ask, Bella jumped up. "We're going to be late." she gasped, grabbing her drink and her last apple.

She was right, of course. The whole hall had cleared out, and the bell had rung a couple minutes ago. Edward was still in a state of confusion, but he remembered Alice's warning before lunch.

"I'm not going to Biology today." he said softly

Bella paused for a moment and cocked her head to one side, "Why not?" she questions.

He sighed. He hated lying to her so he looked down at the table, not meeting her eyes. "I don't feel like it today."

Bella snorted, "A delinquent, are we, Mr Cullen?" getting a small half-smile out of him.

"I guess I'll see you later then." he heard the little smile in her voice and looked up to see her walking out of the cafeteria.

What did she mean; _I figured it out as soon as I first saw you_? Was she joking? Did she know what they were?

_But, you must know what it is like- to have a secret- and not being able to tell anyone… __**Whatever**__ your secret, Edward, I'm not going to tell anyone. I promise… __But I've become used to your weird behaviour…_ _It's obvious that you are different… _Then there was her association with vampires… That _Riley…_

Was the answer screaming in Edward's face? Had she wanted him to know that she had known from the beginning? Or was he simply being paranoid, over analysing everything that she said?

All humans knew his family were different. A subconscious part of a human's brain told them that the Cullens were dangerous, so they stayed away. As a result, the Cullens were loners; always pairing with each other in gym, always arriving and leaving school in their flashy cars, always in that back table in the cafeteria. It had been accepted, normalised, understood amongst the population of Forks High School.

Until Isabella Swan came in, and accepted them all. _I like them… _She had said, _liked _a coven of vampires. She knew they were different… but _liked _them.

Edward shook his head; he wasn't going to figure this out today. He got up from his table and walked back to his car. The halls were clear now that everyone was in a classroom. He sat in his Volvo and turned on Debussy, when a sudden tune floated in his head. They unfolded in front of his eyes like sheet music and Edward spent a good ten music focused on his tune with no name.

A sudden thought burst into his head that caused him to stop and his head shot up. He saw Mike Newton lower Bella on a small wall and saw her pale face in his mind. Edward's jaw became tense and his mind became full of violent things he could do to Mike Newton. If he had done anything to harm Bella, Edward would act on his thoughts… now.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun… **

**I loved writing this chapter, and really feel Bella and Edward have developed a bit in their relationship. I felt a bit for Edward at the end of this; he talks about his family being loners, and separated from society… Don't you? **

**Bella had to be slightly dense and not realise there was a blood test for a reason… all will become clear next time! **

**I'm not going to promise a recent update because I suck at that. I am a very busy girl, O.K! But the next chapter is half done… I hope it does my idea justice, whenever it is posted. **

**A lot of you proudly told me you pressed the green button when you reviewed, and for that, I thank you. For those of you who didn't before, or are reading for the first time, why not jump on the bandwagon?! **

_**Press the green button **_**^__^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, hello! Hope you all enjoyed **_**New Moon,**_** had a Merry Christmas and a great New Year! I would give you my excuses but you're all pretty bored of them right now and just want to read the chapter! A few dedications first. **

**We hit the 100 review mark! Thank you for everyone who reviewed, there are too many to name! I think the top ones will go to **xomusiclover93ox **and **mno44 **who really inspired me. Thanks for the love. **

**The **_**Buffy **_**references are dedicated to my best friend **pumpkinborg **who has some amazing stories that you should read on her profile. She'll probably find something wrong with them… so sorry in advance, R! **

**And of course, to the author of my 101****st**** review, **Lyxa, **for all the support she has given me and spotting those careless mistakes. You are an amazing beta, who's story **_**The Scale **_**is back! If you haven't already, go check it out! **

**Well that's me done! Go on and enjoy this long overdue chapter! **

**Oh, and Twilight's not mine. Just to let you know. **

_**No copyright infringement is intended. **_**Go on then. Enjoy! **

* * *

Bella was lucky; Mr Banner was yet to arrive when she walked into her Biology class. She had moved at such a speed that if she was human she would have been out of breath. Instead, Bella walked to her- well, _their_- table and started to take out her books, ignoring the obvious confusion surrounding her. It was understandable; no one had ever seen Edward Cullen take an interest in anyone before. In fact, one of the first things Bella was told when she came to Forks was that Edward was probably gay.

Bella snorted lightly. She had had a peak into Edward's mind and he definitely was not gay.

Reading Edward's thoughts was not even intentional anymore. Bella would feel an instant connection whenever he was close and the rush of his thoughts would soon follow. It was the curiosity that pulled her in. Edward was cryptic even in his thoughts; sometimes Bella would feel he cared for her but his main focus seemed to be on figuring out "the mystery". Too frightened to find out the truth, Bella did not venture any further in his mind.

Running her fingers through her hair, Bella thought back to their conversation at lunch. They had flirted- no doubt about that- and their usual electricity had surrounded them. At one point, Edward had been so close, his butterscotch eyes burning with intensity, that Bella almost spontaneously combusted before his very eyes.

_That would have been dangerous… but what a way to go. _Bella giggled at her own thoughts and turned her attention to Mr Banner, who had just walked in the room.

"Settle down; settle down…," the teacher murmured at the chatting classroom. "Today will _not _be a normal lesson, so you may all pack your books away."

Bella frowned but did as she was told. She hadn't fully taken in what Edward had said. His mind was in such a state of shock after their last conversation that she couldn't get anything from him. It was unlike him to skip a lesson…

"Now," Mr Banner's voice broke Bella's train of thought, "If Mr Newton could pass these around…" Mike stood and started to place small cardboard boxes Bella had not noticed on the desks, causing Bella's confusion to grow.

"You may have heard that the Red Cross is setting up a blood drive this weekend at Port Angeles. So, I thought everyone should know their blood types."

With a satisfied smile, Mr Banner pulled his rubber gloves on, the sharp snap causing Bella to stiffen.

As her teacher continued to describe how the lesson was going to work, Bella went into a state of panic. Why didn't she question Edward fully? She could have prevented this situation, which had placed her in a room with 20 bleeding teenagers. Grabbing hold of the desk, Bella closed her eyes, trying to calm down, when she smelt that familiar salty smell in the air. She opened her eyes quickly, to find blood sliding down Mike Newton's finger… Blood. _Mine. _

As the squeals and complaints started around Bella, the smell of blood increased. And Bella started to realise just how hungry she was. Shutting her air supply did not help and Bella couldn't stop her eyes from staying on Mike's finger. It would be very easy to lure him away from the classroom, she thought as her eyes darkened. A simple smile and a flattering comment would find him in a deserted corridor. She could make it painless, as it wasn't his fault he was in that situation. Just one snap of the neck…

And then Edward's face appeared.

Her hallucination of him grew stronger and her plans of killing Mike slowly started to fade away. She realised it was her vision of him in the meadow, the one she occasionally relished in when daydreaming. The sparkles in his skin almost blinded her and the golden swirls in his eyes were brighter than ever. His eyes held no judgement for her plans, no disgust. He understood. And then he faded away.

Gasping out loud, Bella found that she was still in the classroom and Mr Banner was fast approaching. If he tried to draw blood with the barb and it snapped due to her skin's strength, her façade of playing the human would be over.

The answer suddenly was staring right in Bella's face. _Play the human. _

Drawing blood away from her cheeks, Bella swayed from side to side for dramatic effect. She placed her cheek on the cool desk and groaned softly, allowing a slight crease to form in her forehead.

"Isabella? Isabella, are you alright?" Mr Banner's voice was close to her head, filled with worry.

"I-I already know my blood type, Mr Banner," Bella murmured, mentally praising herself as she sensed the panic around her.

"Could someone take Miss Swan to the nurse's office please?" Bella's head shot up a bit too quickly in panic.

"No sir! It's O.K. I can make it there by myself!" Bella whispered, remembering to keep up the sick routine.

"Nonsense, Isabella. You can barely move." Mr Banner dismissed her simply. "Someone, take her please!"

Bella groaned softly and closed her eyes as she saw Mike Newton step forward with a smile of his face. Typical, she thought as she leaned into his body, limping out of the classroom.

Mike's loud footsteps echoed through the empty hallway Bella found herself outside walking past the car park. She exhaled for a moment, then realised that was a bad idea. Mike's salty scent hit her, enraging the monster inside.

"Put your hand in your pocket!" Bella exclaimed while holding her breath.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" _Stupid boy. _Bella closed her eyes again, trying not to breathe. "Just put me down here. I need to rest."

Mike placed Bella on a small wall and she lay back, ignoring the fact that she could still smell Mike's blood.

"Wow, you look really pale, Bella," Mike muttered unhelpfully.

"Bella?"

Bella's eyes shot open at the beautiful voice that filled the air, and saw Mike's face tense in anger. She took a sigh of relief and did not care that the smell of blood rushed to her nose. Bella would be okay now.

Edward was here.

* * *

Edward cursed himself for calling out, as he now had to walk a slow human pace when Bella's life could be hanging in the balance.

_A bit melodramatic, Edward. _A voice muttered in his head, but he ignored it as he eventually reached her... and Mike.

"What's wrong? Is she O.K.?" Edward frowned at Mike's slow response. Why didn't he answer faster?

"Yeah, she's fine," Mike muttered, slightly wary of Edward's anger. "She just felt faint because of all the blood."

Edward softened his face and bent down to whisper in Bella's ear. "Bella? Bella, can you hear me?" _If Newton's done anything, I swear I'll... _

Bella's head turned far too quickly for any human to spot. Her brown eyes met Edward's, twinkling with amusement. She placed a slender finger on her lips, and all the colour drained quickly from her cheeks causing Edward to panic. With a small wink, Bella closed her eyes.

"No! Go away!" she groaned, turning her head away.

Edward blinked in shock, and then glanced up at Mike, who was none the wiser. Realisation dawned on him and he chuckled in relief. She was okay.

"I'm supposed to take her to the nurse's office, but she won't go any further," Mike grumbled. Edward rolled his eyes in exasperation. He was surprised the boy wasn't having a temper tantrum like a spoilt two year old.

Edward's eyes trailed over Bella's face and towards her hair, leaving him wondering what it would be like to run his hands through it. His eyes continued to travel across her body- without really meaning to- before returning to her face, which had become a rosy colour again. An idea suddenly popped into his head.

"I'll take her," he declared. "You can go back to class."

Edward turned to give Mike a slightly threatening smile, daring him to challenge him.

"No! I'm supposed to take her!" Mike protested. Edward sighed, noticing the boy was one step away from stomping his foot in protest, and decided to take things into his own hands.

Treating her like the porcelain she truly was, Edward wrapped her arms around Bella's body and lifted her up. Striding past the insolent teenage boy, he was careful not to place her body near his, in fear that she would be worried about his cold skin.

_But she could already know what you are, Edward. She's been hinting… _

Edward ignored that negative thought as he moved slower down the hallway. He didn't want to think about the past or the future. Just the here and now, with Bella's warmth radiating on him, the smell of freesias tickling his nose.

Heaven.

"What are you doing?"

Edward glanced down to find Bella staring at him, her eyebrows raised.

"Rescuing you from Newton, of course. It was obvious that you didn't want to stay there**,**" Edward explained, putting on his innocent face.

Sighing, Bella offered him a small smile, and looked down.

"Thanks, but you can let me go now. I can walk."

Edward scowled slightly, not liking the talk about letting go.

"Well, if you did, how could we keep up your act of being dizzy?" He smirked, happy with his answer.

Bella rolled her eyes and his smirk grew wider.

"You're a terrible actress, you know," he lied.

The image of her pale and ill-looking was etched into his brain, and he started to feel a bit dizzy himself. He shook himself from it, focusing on the blushing, warm creature in his arms.

"So, you judge _me _for skipping class, but then pretend to faint in the actual class? Who's the delinquent now?" Edward raised his eyebrows from comical affect, hoping it hid his actual wonder at her behaviour. Bella was so unpredictable.

Bella's eyes were narrowed by the time he was finished and she huffed. "Well, you didn't tell me there was a blood test today, did you?"

Edward blinked. _Unpredictable. _

"What's wrong with blood tests?" he frowned, wondering what she was getting at. He kept having flashbacks of lunchtime and started to worry. Worry that she would jump from his arms and start running if she knew what he was.

That's why she couldn't know that he was a vampire. She wasn't running.

"Well, you could say… blood doesn't agree with me**,**" Bella mused, pursing her lips.

Edward's frown deepened. _Forever cryptic _Edward thought, and decided not to question her any further. It would only lead to more confusion.

"So… where are we going?" Bella asked, turning her head away from Edward. Her hair brushed his nose, her floral scent teasing him again.

"Didn't you hear me tell Newton? I'm taking you to the nurse's office. God knows we don't want another fainting spell again." Edward smirked again as they reached their destination.

Bella's head whipped around and Edward saw shock on her face. "That's not necessary. I mean--"

Bella's sentence was cut short when Edward kicked the doors open, unwilling to put her down. Gasps from the nurses flooded the room, causing Edward to roll his eyes.

"She fainted in Biology," he called out to them, while placing Bella on a sick bed. Her eyes were closed again, but she did not look as pale as last time. Edward found himself smiling again; such a complex creature, he mused, who was still beautiful, even when she looked half dead.

An elderly woman pushed past Edward impatiently, walking up to Bella with an ice pack.

"Are you alright, dear?" she muttered softly to Bella. Bella's eyes fluttered open, and a small smile graced her face.

"Yes, it will pass," Bella murmured, lifting herself into a sitting position.

"Here, take this." The woman passed Bella an ice pack, finding herself warming up to the teenager. Bella seemed to remind her of her own daughter when she was young. "Does this happen often?" she asked.

Bella pressed the ice pack onto her forehead.

"Occasionally," she mumbled, a somewhat cold smile passing her face. It was unnatural, Edward thought, and did not suit her face at all.

"Hm…Well, just keep the pack there, dear and it will get better." The woman turned towards Edward, who was now sitting by a plastic chair next to Bella's bed. Her impatience soon returned. "I think you should be in class, young man."

Edward smiled, "I'm supposed to stay with her. Make sure she's alright". He spoke with such authority that the nurse did not question. She pursed her lips and walked out of the room, leaving the two alone.

"Still think I'm a bad actress?" Bella whispered in the silence, before bursting into quiet laughter.

* * *

A few minutes later, Bella and Edward were walking towards the car park in the rain. Bella had managed to persuade the nurse that she was still feeling unwell and she should go home as soon as possible. Edward then managed to convince the receptionist, Ms Cope, that Bella needed him in order to get home. Bella was still teasing him outside.

"I mean, the poor woman did not have a chance! She was all; "Yes, Edward. Of _course, _Edward. Whatever you say, Edward." She's probably still spaced out now!"

Bella erupted into giggles, while Edward scowled at her. He did not like how he had manipulated Ms Cope and his mind reading made the whole thing a terrible experience.

At the same time, he found himself admiring the way Bella laughed and how she didn't mind the rain soaking her hair. Most girls spent massive amounts of their time on their appearance, not realising how unimportant it was. Bella's hair was now dark brown, falling straight down her back. Her giggles died down and Edward found himself staring into her eyes, droplets falling on her eyelashes.

Her lips twisted into a small smile.

"Thanks, anyway. For getting me out of gym, that is. I can't stand that class, let me tell you." Bella rolled her eyes as her smile grew wider. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Edward blinked and realised he was standing in front of her car and frowned. "I could take you to your house, you know. I did promise."

He smiled, hoping that it masked his curiosity.

Bella shook her head. "No point. I live quite far; you may get lost on the way back. Besides, what about my baby here?" Bella patted her Audi with a smile. "I'm perfectly capable to drive, Edward."

Edward shrugged.

"Worth a shot, I guess," he muttered at a low volume, looking down.

"But thanks for asking."

Edward looked up and nearly gasped at Bella's dazzling smile, her eyes sparkling with gratitude. He smiled back, opening her car door for her.

"Let's get you out of the rain then," he said, holding his hand out.

Almost immediately after he had done so he wished he was wearing gloves. It would be the second time his hands would feel cold to her and didn't want to give Bella any more hints to what he was. But Bella took it and shot him a grateful smile as she sat in her car. The warmth of her hand coursed through Edward's body and straight to his heart. The feeling made him feel more human than he could possibly imagine and rendered him speechless- not for the first time in the presence of the beauty in front of him.

"G-get home safe." he found himself stuttering. He looked into Bella's eyes again and found them almost watering. She murmured a quick thank you before shutting the door and driving smoothly away, leaving Edward standing and staring for what seemed like infinity after she had turned the corner.

* * *

An hour later, Edward's siblings filtered into his Volvo, taking in his wet clothes with raised eyebrows. Alice bounced into the front seat, a suspicious grin on her face. It wasn't until Edward was halfway home that they started on him.

"So, Edward…" Alice said in a sing song voice. "Where'd you go in the last hour?"

Edward frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Alice became slightly concerned when you disappeared from her visions after lunch," Jasper clarified, suppressing Edward's worry a little.

"One moment you were sitting in your car brooding," Alice mused, "the next, you were standing in the rain brooding. It was completely blurred in the middle. How did Bella end up in your future?"

The whole car had abruptly become silent to hear Edward's story. Sighing heavily, Edward explained what had happened in that hour, skipping over the part where he had carried Bella. He knew that wouldn't end well. The silence that followed made Edward smile. Bella tended to have that effect on everyone.

"So… blood doesn't _agree _withher…" Alice muttered, her pixie face set into a frown.

"Are we sure she's not a vampire?" Emmett shouted from the back of the car. Edward rolled his eyes.

"I'm just saying. Or…." Emmett paused for dramatic effect.

_Here he goes…. _

"…She could be a vampire slayer! Like Buffy! It would explain her speed and strength, ya know."

"Uh huh." Everyone in the car muttered.

"A vampire slayer who isfriends with vampires?" Alice called out. "A bit unlikely, Emmett."

"What about Angel, Alice? Trust me it happens."

"Emmett, stop relating everything to Buffy. In case you haven't noticed, those vampires are kind of fake," Alice chided.

"There's no stake through the heart, no portal to hell," Jasper chimed in.

"Exactly. We're already there**,**" Edward muttered.

They had reached their house by the end of this discussion and started to leave the Volvo. Edward stepped out of his seat, only to be confronted by a smirking Rosalie.

"So, you _escorted _her to the nurse's office, did you Edward?" Rosalie cocked an eyebrow. Edward was suddenly hit with an image of him carrying Bella past a window.

"What do you mean, Rose?" Edward heard Alice ask in the background. He was still staring at Rosalie, whose smirk grew. Watching her open her mouth, he shook his head violently, but she still spoke.

"I'm talking about Romeo here carrying Bella past my Geography window**,**" Rosalie declared, watching her siblings mouths drop open. She turned back to Edward. "You're lucky the class was watching some mundane film that seemed to interest them or they all would have seen you."

"Edward…." Alice whispered.

Jasper simply shook his head.

"Oh, you've got it bad," Emmett chuckled.

Edward lowered his head, embarrassment flooding through him.

_You do, don't you? _

Edward looked up into Rosalie's cool blue eyes as they softened slightly.

_Love her that is. _

Edward frowned and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

_I don't know why you're lying to yourself, it's clear as day. _She thought with a small smile. Edward looked at her in surprised and found himself blurting out the truth.

"I'm not worthy." he muttered softly. "I'm not worthy of love."

Out of the corner of his eye, Edward saw Emmett open his mouth, probably to insist that they had their conversation out loud, but Jasper and Alice both shook their heads.

_Don't think like that. _Rosalie demanded in her thoughts. _I know I've been stubborn about her, but she's changed you in ways I couldn't imagine. _Her smile grew a bit as she pictured Edward's face as he carried Bella once more.

Edward was confused. "But, you don't like her. She's different—"

_That was before. Besides, who am I to talk about unconventional love choice? _An image of a near dead Emmett, scarred with bear claws crossed her mind. _What you and Carlisle did not matter to me, so this shouldn't matter to you. _

Shock had fully crossed Edward's features and Rosalie's short laugh broke through the silence. _I didn't say I like the situation but, if this is what you've been waiting for, you have my blessing. _With that, Rosalie sauntered into Emmett's arms, permanent confusion on his face.

"So… Edward?" Jasper moved in Edward's vision and smiled. Edward realised that Jasper had known what he had been struggling to accept for a long time.

Despite everything; her anonymity, his blatant lies, his permanent hell, he couldn't deny it anymore.

"I-I _love _her." Edward muttered, in almost disbelief. Disbelief, he discovered that it took him so long to say it.

Cheering surrounded him and Edward had all the energy squeezed out of him when four vampires ran to hug him.

"Well, it's about damn time!" Emmett shouted. Laughter followed, causing Edward to feel almost giddy.

He wondered how he could tell her, let her know how he felt. Bella, _his _Bella, full of innocence, beauty and confidence. He could see her tomorrow, talk more at lunch about her as a person and ask her what she was doing in the weekend…

"Oh, Edward!" Alice exclaimed, her eyes clouded from her vision. "I'm so sorry. I completely forgot. It's going to be sunny tomorrow."

_Of course it is… _Edward thought with a sigh. _Typical. _

* * *

**O.K., as I always say, I cannot promise a quick chapter. But I can promise that the plot will speed up in the next couple of chapters as I have a firm idea of what is going on in the world of _Illusions... _so there's something to look forward to! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and you know how to show you love! I promise you, I read and answer them all! **

**Press the green button! Pleeease... **


	15. Chapter 15

**I have decided to give you a long A/N at the bottom of the chapter… I think if you're still reading this, you definitely deserve this chapter. **

**Twilight's not mine. That pretty much covers it. **

_**No copyright infringement is intended. **_

**Off you go! Enjoy! **

* * *

_Previously: Edward "rescued" Bella from a blood test session, and made an important discovery about his feelings for her. Unfortunately, the issue of the Sun is standing in his way... _

* * *

Edward watched the sun rise from his bedroom window with frustration. As much as he felt repulsed at himself when he stepped in the sunshine, he had always admired the way the dawn lit up the sleeping outskirts of Forks. What was once a solitary friend in Edward's sleepless nights was now an obstacle in his way. He sighed as he imagined what Bella would be like in the sunshine. He imagined her happy with the weather, her trademark grin firmly in place. Her laughter would be louder than ever as she sat with Angela and Ben, trying her hand at match making. Edward started to chuckle, partly at Bella and partly at her overactive imagination. He _definitely _had it bad.

A knock interrupted his thoughts and Edward turned to see Esme standing in his doorway with a smile on her face.

"May I come in, Edward?" Esme whispered softly.

Edward nodded, turning back to his view of the rising sun and lost himself for quite a while, until he noticed that Esme was staring at him with a smile on her face.

"What is it, Mom?" Edward asked, mirroring her small grin.

Esme smiled, leaning back on the windowsill so she faced him. "I think this is the first time I've seen you so happy. So… at peace."

Edward's grin grew wider. Esme was always so observant. "I know. I am happy. I'm also… confused."

Esme frowned, tilting her head to the side. "Confused? How so?"

"Well, I feel happy, of course. I understand the conflict I've been feeling for the past month or so. However, there's an increase of complex emotions flooding through me. Frustration, anguish, jealously… I was jealous of the sun a moment ago, Esme, purely because it's stopping me from seeing her. I am definitely going insane…"

His voice faded away as he noticed Esme nodding slowly. She laughed at Edward's frown and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Edward, you are not going insane. You are just in love." She sighed.

Edward looked at his mother properly for the first time since she came into the room and suddenly realised the intensity of her happiness. Throughout his existence, Esme's concern for his emotional state had always been there. She had worried that he had been changed too early, that he lacked the ability to mate properly with another person. He had heard her hopes; with Rosalie at the beginning and then Tanya… but they slowly died one by one. Now here he was, confessing his love for a possibly human girl, and she could not be happier.

He decided not to voice his thoughts but sighed and murmured softly, "Love's a more complex emotion than I thought."

Esme turned to face the window and they both watched the sun filter through the glass, exposing both of them for what they truly were. Edward's self loathing began to build up when Esme spoke again.

"I remember when my eyes opened for the first time in my new life. And there was Carlisle, standing over me anxiously. He was so angry with himself, so apologetic, for what he had made me. But," Esme's smile grew wider, "all I could think was how lucky I was to have a chance to live again, and with someone who just seemed to be… so right. All the pain and suffering I had gone through seemed worth it if I had a chance to be with this remarkable man."

Edward smiled slightly as he looked over his hundred years without Bella. They all seemed mediocre in comparison to now. That was when he was with her anyway. Now…

"I want to see her again. I… wish I could anyway." Edward looked down at his sparkling skin and the self loathing continued to rise.

"Well, why don't you?" His head jerked up at Esme's suggestion, and saw her eyes sparkle with an idea.

"What?"

"Well, this _is _Forks. The school is surrounded by woodland area and I know you will be careful."

Edward froze abruptly, developing a smile that could break his face. Well, why not? He could keep to the woods, reading students' mind so he could see her again.

"It's… crazy. Stalking, even. Esme… I'm not sure—"

"Oh, just go Edward. For me, at least?" Esme's eyes widened, causing Edward to roll his. His mother and Alice were the only women that could get their way with him. And Bella of course…_Bella. _

Kissing Esme on the cheek with a murmur of thanks, Edward ran down the stairs, the thoughts of seeing Bella again making him feel like he could fly.

"Where are you going?" Alice chimed as he ran passed her and Jasper on the sofa. She was resting her head on Jasper's legs but immediately shot up to raise her eyebrow in amusement.

"Out," came Edward's short answer as he slipped his trainers on by the door.

"You're beginning to sound like a teenager now, Edward." Jasper murmured, as he turned the page of his book.

"Are you going to see her? I cannot see a thing… although you are in the woods a lot." Alice contemplated as her eyes clouded over. "You do realise that it's six in the morning, and you have a couple of hours to kill before school starts?"

Edward rolled his eyes. Even when she was blind of the future, Alice could be such a know-it-all.

"I am aware of that. I'll see you guys later."

With a smile still on his face, Edward sped out the door and ran through the woods. To kill some time, he hunted down some local woodland and filled himself full of blood. Soon, it was time forschool and he walked slowly towards the Forks High School car park while under the protection of the dark woodland.

The students of Forks seemed to take advantage of this sunny weather, wearing vest tops and shorts, despite the slightly winter-like weather. Edward frowned as he scanned the car park, searching for that familiar blue Audi when a thought occurred to him. He started to worry; Bella was usually punctual. As his head flooded with scenarios that would keep Bella away from school he took note of Angela's old Citroen pull up opposite him. Edward stood up straight after feeling a pull, almost magnetic towards the car and he soon realised that Angela was not alone.

Angela stepped out first, laughing. _She kills me every time; I swear _she thought as she picked up her 's eyes widened, taking in the beauty that stepped out of the passenger's seat. This was the first time he had seen her since he realised that he loved her, and he wanted to remember every moment of it.

She wore dark wash blue jeans and black books with the most flattering dark blue top he had ever seen. It was quite figure hugging and complemented her skin colour perfectly. Or at least it would, if Edward could see it. The top was long-sleeved but she wore black leather gloves and a thin scarf over her V-neck top. Her hair was tied up and wasn't visible either; she wore quite a large sun hat that cast a shadow over her face. However, her brown eyes still sparkled, a lot lighter than they were the last time he saw her. Her grin was still on her face and her cheeks were flushed, giving her a healthy glow. Edward couldn't believe it had only been a day since he last saw her. So much had changed.

But why was she hiding?

"Thanks again for the lift, Ange." Bella said, swinging her back over her shoulders.

"No worries, Bella. Are you sure you're going to be O.K.?"

Edward tensed at that. What was wrong with her?

Bella laughed. "Absolutely, as long as I stay out of the sun and stay covered up, no sun burn. Trust me."

Edward relaxed, laughing to himself in wonder. He was really starting to get paranoid. Sunburn… that's something that humans -especially someone as pale as Bella - got on occasion. Edward's confused thoughts went quiet after he saw Bella glance at the spot where he usually parked his Volvo. Hope swelled in his chest; did she miss him?

Angela had noticed it too, and linked arms with Bella. "Shall we go?"

Bella glanced towards the woods and Edward gasped as Bella's eyes bored straight through his for a millisecond. _Can she see me? _

Bella smiled slightly and nodded, "Sure, let's go."

The two best friends walked off, leaving the vampire with stalker tendencies in the dark- in more ways than one. As much as he loved Bella Swan, she was really quite a mystery…

* * *

Edward did not really pay attention to the time as he continued to stalk Bella through others**'** thoughts. He noticed how polite she was to everyone, her permanent smile and her dry wit. He also noticed that she rolled her eyes fifteen times that day, that she frowned quite a bit and she could intimidate people, hardly ate and often stared into space. The contradictions of this woman were fascinating.

However, he managed to push those thoughts out of his head as he began to question his next move. Bella and Angela were planning to go to Port Angeles, as Angela and Ben were going to the dance tomorrow. Angela was contemplating asking Bella if she was going with Edward but wasn't sure she would get a clear answer. Edward smiled at that; at least Bella was cryptic to everybody, not just him.

In the end, Edward decided to run back home and get his Volvo. That way, if he… accidently came across them, he could say he was driving past the area. He could ask Bella to stay behind and offer her a lift home; take her to a restaurant… even though neither of them ate…

After the girls drove off, Edward ran home to get his keys. Opening the door, he headed down the stairs only to find himself knocked down onto the floor. His view was soon blocked by Emmett, standing over him with a grin on his face.

"Well, someone's a bit preoccupied." Emmett mused while raising an eyebrow. "Where have you been?"

Edward jumped up and glared at Emmett. "Out. Now, I need to get my keys, if you'll excuse me…"

Both boys heard a snort and turned to find Rosalie and Alice on the sofa.

"Sorry, Edward, you're just too amusing for words**,**" Alice giggled. She threw the car keys at Edward, who caught them effortlessly. "Figured you might need those. Oh, and mind the speed limit, Edward."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and glanced at her fingernails. Since her surprise approval yesterday she had decided to stay neutral when it came to Bella. Edward was silently thankful; he had too many people giving him advice.

Rolling his eyes at Alice, Edward turned to go, only to find Emmett in his path again.

"Are you sure you don't want to have a chat, little bro?"

"Emmett. Technically, I am decades older than you."

Emmett waved his hand, "Minor details, technicalities." Emmett patted Edward on the shoulder in what was meant to be a reassuring way, and started a speech about women being complex creatures; including mentions of Mars and Venus and the word "hormonal" before Rosalie threw a pillow at him.

"I didn't mean you, babe!" Emmett whined, causing everyone except Edward to laugh.

Edward shook him off as quickly as he could and ran to the door, brushing past Jasper who wason his way back from a quick hunting trip.

"Don't ask," he muttered under his breath when Jasper silently questioned his mood. At vampire speed, Edward jumped into his Volvo. Emmett's distraction had taken longer than he thought and he was realised Bella would have nearly finished her shopping trip by now.

* * *

Bella giggled as she pushed Angela into the changing rooms one last time. She was almost certain that the dress she picked out for her would work… If she would just put it on.

Although she was enthusiastic that Angela and Ben were _finally _going to the dance together, Bella was going through some small conflicts.

Mainly just one… Edward.

She was nervous around him as she no longer knew who she was around him. Bella felt that she was a strong person, who if, say, she was going through a tough moment where she craved blood, she could get herself out of it. She didn't expect to see herself relying on Edward to save her from ripping Mike Newton's throat. But yet she didn't mind; in fact, she wanted to rely on him every single day.

Bella turned to a rack of clothes and scanned them when she came across a dark blue ball gown. The V-neck was fairly deep, and it fell to the bottom in an almost Grecian feel. Stroking it softly, Bella started to wonder what Edward would have thought **of** it. She remembered a passing thought from him that she looked nice in blue… it was something she kept considering, and part of the reason she was wearing a blue jumper now.

Angela moved behind her, peering over her shoulder with a smile.

"You should get it Bella."

Bella snorted lightly. "For what?" she murmured, but she was still staring at the dress.

"For the dance, silly. I still say you should go with Edward."

"I don't do dances Ange." Bella said while rolling her eyes. She was lying, slightly, as a part of her actually did want to go to the dance. The thought of dancing with Edward caused her heart to flutter slightly. "Besides, a little late for it now, don't you think? It's tomorrow for goodness sake. No," she shook her head and a smile spread across her face, "I am perfectly happy in playing matchmaker. Now, didn't I say the lavender would be perfect?"

Bella swiftly changed the subject and persuaded Angela to buy the dress, despite it slightly pushing her budget. It was a gorgeous streamlined dress with a flower motif in beads at the bottom. Bella could already imagine Ben's face when he saw her and smiled. She hoped she had been a good friend today.

While Angela was changing, Bella decided to buy the dress she had been staring at so long. She wasn't expecting Edward to suddenly ask her if she had plans tomorrow, or turn up on her doorstep in a tuxedo- Bella was distracted slightly with the image of Edward in a tux- but she could not ignore a good dress when she saw one. Angela raised an eyebrow as she spotted the new bag in Bella's hand as she went to pay for her dress but said nothing, a small smile gracing her lips.

Soon the girls were walking out of the shop, arms linked, discussing random gossip that came to their minds. It was now dark, so Bella removed the sunhat and gloves and took her hair down, glad to be free. Although her skin didn't sparkle with the same intensity as vampires, questions would still have been asked if she walked into school with shorts on. This explained the Cullens' absence… which had caused Bella's heart to ache, even though she was certain that Edward was there.

"Ready to go Bells?" Angela smiled as she dug for her keys.

Bella sighed softly. The confliction that she had suppressed for Angela's happiness was now starting to resurface. She needed time to think it through and realised she needed to be alone to do that. "Um… Actually, I want to go get some books first…" Bella muttered.

"Books? Well, there's a bookshop in the centre of town. I can take you there if you want…"

"No, no. Really, I'll be fine. I'm expecting a lift from a family friend," Bella lied, "and besides, you need your beauty sleep…" She winked, causing Angela to blush.

"You're sure?" Angela muttered, still concerned.

"Absolutely!" Bella said a little too cheerfully, "I'll text you when I get home, O.K.?"

Angela nodded and hugged her friend tightly. "Thanks for everything, Bella. I could not have dreamed to do any of this…"

"Angela," Bella muttered, slightly surprised by her friend's enthusiasm but hugging her back all the same, "Seriously. The pleasure was all mine. Now go… and I want all the details tomorrow," she sang.

Angela nodded and got in her car, Bella waving her away with a grin plastered on her face. Turning sharply, Bella wondered southwards in nowhere in particular to gather her thoughts.

After walking a mile or so, Bella realised a couple of things. She really, really cared for Edward. It pretty much killed her every time he was away. Bella could also sense when he was near her and felt a strong magnetic pull towards him. The only reason she got through today was because she was certain Edward was nearby.

A five minute walk told her one thing; she cared for Edward. Well, she knew that. She knew it from the moment in the parking lot how she felt about him… or what she was going to feel for him. But what was she going to do about her feelings?

As Bella mused this, she passed through some alleys, crossing the past of some men. Mentally rolling her eyes at their slightly drunken state, Bella stared straight ahead, making sure she didn't breathe in.

"Hey," one of them muttered in her direction, causing her to stiffen slightly. She gave a small nod without looking at him and turned the corner.

Well, Bella wasn't going to read Edward's mind. Not if she could help it anyway. Despite the pull she felt to know everything about him, Bella knew that she was invading his privacy. It was about trust… and she needed to commit to that.

She also—and this was the big one—needed to tell the truth. Bella was so worried that he would be disgusted, almost as much as she was with herself every day, and would want nothing to do with her. But she was tired of lying or twisting the truth. Was it that difficult to explain what she truly was to the man she… she…

Her thoughts faltered there as she turned a corner, finding herself at a dead end. Three of the men she had seen before were standing before her, sinister smiles on there faces. Turing on her heels, Bella was confronted with the rest of the group and a particularly menacing male advancing towards her.

"Hey… we finally caught up with you…"

Bella mentally slapped herself. There she was thinking she was back in the outskirts of Alaska, where she could just walk around in the middle of the night. In Port Angeles, at this time, she looked like an idiotic lost teenage girl walking through dark alleys. She was asking for trouble.

Yet these men didn't know her.

The men behind her walked around her and started backing towards a road, their smiles becoming wider. Bella stiffened and felt that familiar anger rise in her.

"Stay away from me." Bella warned, planting her feet firmly to the ground.

Bella saw surprise flicker on what appeared to be the ringleader of the group. He had wanted her to cry, scream, beg… but his smile didn't disappear from his face. He had done this several times, Bella realised, and he always got what he wanted in the end.

"Come on, sugar…" His hand reached out and Bella lost it.

Defence mechanism. Bella was ultimately a shield; both mentally and physically. When the man's hand reached out, she felt the bubble that usually protected her mind expand and surround her. The force was what did the serious damage. It caused the men to go flying back, hitting walls and roads in shock.

As the men looked up, Bella saw herself through their eyes. She was now deathly pale, her eyes as black as night, her chest rumbling in anger. Most of them started to get up, running in their drunken haze. They didn't actually want to be their; they had been promised by one of them that would be in for some fun.

That one was trying to run away as well, but Bella appeared in front of his path.

"Uh huh. Where do you think you're going?" came Bella's hushed question.

Bella the human had truly gone.

* * *

**Do you hate me? I am really sorry… I didn't mean to end the chapter here… it just happened. **

**For what it's worth, I didn't mean to take so long. I had promised a few reviews, my beta included, that the chapter would be ready three weeks ago. And it was… but my computer wasn't willing to accept that. **

**Thank you for all my reviewers, especially my new ones, who have appeared out of nowhere! ****Freja-the-goddess****, TacoFairy … thank you so much! **

**Tomboy Amy noticed that I had given Rosalie blue eyes for some reason… don't know how that happened. I shall correct it at once **

**As per usual, all thanks goes to my great and powerful beta, Lyxa. I am now under strict orders to give her the next chapter by next week because of where I left it… how can I argue with that?? **

**If people are still out there… do they remember the green button? Would you like to press it and give me a review? It would be extremely appricated! **

_**Press the green button. Go on… please? **_


	16. Chapter 16

**I know, I know… it's Monday. I am official late. But not as late as I once was right?**

**I had this chapter ready on Friday and I was ready to send it to my beta. However, I'm **_**really **_**nervous! You were all so kind with your reviews, too many to nominate this time, and I didn't want to let you down on one of the biggest chapters of the story. So, I panicked and changed the chapter four times. This is the one I settled on and I sent it to my beta before I could change my mind. **

**I hope you guys like it. Every time I hit a brick wall it was your reviews I read to give me a boost. **

**Stephenie Meyer probably never had this problem. And this proves I'm not her and Twilight is not mine… just to remind you once again. **

**Power to **_**Lyxa, **_**my darling beta. I only hope my story will be half of what hers is…**

_**No copyright infringement intended. Go on, enjoy! **_

* * *

_Previously: __That one was trying to run away as well, but Bella appeared in front of his path. _

"_Uh huh. Where do you think you're going?" came Bella's hushed question. _

_Bella the human had truly gone. _

* * *

Edward had never experienced as much emotion in his a hundred-and-something years as a vampire. Excitement and anticipation caused his Volvo to become a blur through Port Angeles only to find that the girls had long gone. Edward parked his car and slammed his head on the steering wheel.

_Damn that Emmett. _

As Edward grumbled profanities about his brother, he suddenly felt the same magnetic pull that he had missed since the end of school. It was weak though, several blocks away, towards the darker areas on the town. Edward raised his head and frowned. What was she doing there?

Not even thinking about it, he started the car, zooming through the side roads while following the pull he felt. He couldn't stop the nagging feeling that Bella was in trouble somehow, but tried to shake off, putting it down as paranoia.

Until he heard their thoughts.

They were vile, repulsive drunken thoughts of dangerous men who were obviously bored on this Friday evening. One of them had promised the rest a "good time", and Edward saw a glimpse of a pale figure walking away from the group in the night.

_Bella._

A growl escaped from Edward's throat as the enormity of the situation hit him. The Volvo's tyres now threatened to burn as he tried to find where _they_ were. Through their thoughts he could see a dark side road, but Edward could not identify which road it was.

"_Hey… we finally caught up with you…"_

Edward saw the shock and almost resignation that passed across Bella's face. Pain rippled through him as he saw Bella being backed into the corner. The image reminded him of a life he once lived, hunting down men like these who saw themselves as predators to women, only to be shown what a true predator was. Usually, he was able to save the women from their fate, but there were times where he had been not so lucky…

"_Stay away from me."_

The shock on Bella's face had gone, replaced with a look full of warning. It caused a bit of fear to ripple through some of the men in the crowd and one glanced towards the main road, giving Edward a landmark that immediately registered in his head. He turned his car sharply towards his destination while planning his next move.

Death. That would be their punishment. The men who hadn't known what "good time" they were getting into would simply have their neck snapped- a quick, almost painless death for them. The ringleader, however, would have to be tortured for his involvement, for even thinking about harming _his _Bella…

"_Come on, sugar…"_

As the guy reached out Edward rounded the corner of the road they were on, feeling the steering wheel soften under the strength of his anger …

Then he saw Bella's face. Her eyes were darker than they had been when she was standing in the hospital in what seemed like many lifetimes ago. Her face was more frightening than when Rosalie confronted her; Bella's jaw was locked, her eyes pitch black and boring into the men standing in front of her.

Edward's thoughts of killing the men faded. It appeared they were about to come true without his involvement.

Suddenly, they all flew back from Bella; some almost crashing into the wall behind them. Fear overtook them all and they started to run, sprinting past Edward's Volvo which was parked haphazardly in front of the side road. The ringleader was the last to get up, having received the full force of Bella's glare. As he turned away, Bella appeared in front of him at vampire speed, her back towards Edward's car.

"Uh uh," murmured Bella in a harsh tone, "Where do you think you're going?"

Edward tried to ignore the flood of questions that hit him as he got out the car as fast as he could. All he knew, all he felt, was that he had to protect Bella. He finally understood what drove his family members when someone as much as offended their mate. The overwhelming need to protect them was so strong; they were willing to do anything. In two seconds he was within walking distance of Bella, where the once gleefully smiling man was cowering by the wall in terror.

Bella lifted her head slightly and the man's posture changed. His body tensed and he started to gasp for air, as if there was an imaginary hand closing around his throat.

Edward opened his mouth to say her name, when a man suddenly appeared between him and Bella. Edward jumped slightly as a pair of red eyes stared anxiously back at him. He recognised this vampire immediately. Riley…

_Don't get any closer._

Edward frowned at Riley's thought before registering that the vampire knew that he could read minds.

_Her shield is unbelievably strong right now. Come any closer and it may hurt you. _

Edward frown deepened as he looked at Bella and the man that was nearly passed out. He had heard of shields before; it was a skill many powerful vampires had… but Bella was not a vampire. And yet, Edward could feel the same energy surrounding her. Without realising what he was doing, Edward took a step towards Bella, but Riley's hand stopped him.

_I'll talk to her, _he thought, while turning to face Bella's back.

"Bella." Riley murmured, which caused Bella to stiffen slightly but not turn around. "Don't do this. This isn't you."

"Isn't it?" came a harsh whisper from Bella's mouth. It sounded so unlike her, Edward thought. She was almost a different person.

"Bella--"

"You haven't heard what he was thinking, Riley. The things he's done. I'd be doing the world a favour…" Bella jerked her head, causing the near unconscious man to crash into the wall. A loud crack sounded through the air, followed by an agonized scream.

Edward blinked at this revelation. She could read thoughts? Confusion swam through his head, adding to the many questions he had stored for a long time.

"Bella, Edward is here."

A small gasp came from Bella and Edward noticed the grip on the man loosening.

"Edward?"

The voice that floated through the air was a lot softer now, closer to the Bella that Edward knew and loved.

Riley turned to look at Edward and nodded, vanishing, before appearing again to pick up the man who was lying crumpled on the ground.

Bella turned around slowly, concern creasing her beautiful forehead. The black in her eyes was fading and her body started to quiver. Edward's dead heart started to break and he moved closer to her. He hated to see her in pain.

"Don't," he murmured softly, "it's okay now."

Bella shook her head, her long hair tickling Edward's face. "No, it's not. I didn't want you to see me like this…"

Edward looked down at her hands, and saw her clutching a shopping bag tightly. He slowly eased it out of her grasp, which was surprisingly difficult, and sighed. "Bella, this does not change anything." If only she knew…

"Edward, take her to a restaurant." Edward looked at Riley, who had the unknown man in his arms. "She'll need it. I'll deal with this…"

"No!"

Edward watched Bella sharply turn and walk up to Riley. "No killing. Take him to a police station. From what I gather he's wanted in several states." She frowned as she glanced at his body, before examining the crack in the wall behind them.

"But—"

Bella glared at him, "He won't remember any of this. Trust me."

Riley nodded, "Yes, Miss Bella." He smirked slightly and looked into Edward's eyes.

_She cares about you, you know. Take care of her. _

With this passing thought, the vampire vanished before their very eyes.

Bella turned towards Edward, biting her lip softly.

"Bella Italia?" Edward asked with a small smile. He saw surprise flitter across Bella's face, "What?"

"Y-you don't have to, if you don't want to speak to me," she muttered, while looking down.

Edward frowned. "Why would I want to do that?" he asked.

Bella sighed and looked up at him. "Is it not obvious?"

"Not really," Edward answered automatically. "Nothing has changed, Bella."

Bella smirked slightly, another trace of her true self coming back, and they slowly started walking to his car. It was only when Edward opened the door for her and she slid into the passenger's seat that she spoke again.

"You're wrong about that, Edward. Everything has changed, has it not?"

Edward didn't quite know what to say to that but he didn't need to reply as Bella continued.

"I'll answer any questions you have, Edward. You deserve to know the truth. Even if that means you'll never want to speak to me again."

* * *

The silence in the car only lasted for a few minutes but was almost deafening. Edward decided against bombarding her with questions. He realised that Bella thought that he was only with her out of curiosity and whatever she had to say would have him running for the heels. He wanted to prove to her that was not true.

He looked down at the brown eyed beauty who was staring out of the window, although it was near impossible to see anything at the speed they were going. He glanced down at the bag she was balancing on her legs and saw a glimpse of dark blue fabric.

"What's in the bag?" Edward murmured at Bella, lifting the corners of his mouth.

Bella blinked and Edward was surprised to find a slow blush appear on her cheeks.

"Oh, it's just a dress," she smiled.

Edward raised an eyebrow. From what he remembered, they were going shopping for Angela's dress for the dance. Jealously started to cloud his thoughts. "Finally said yes to one of your many admirers?" he asked in what he hoped was a light tone.

Bella laughed suddenly and the sound bounced around the Volvo. Edward's heart started to warm at the sound.

"Oh, God no! I just liked the look of it and Angela persuaded me to get it..." Bella's voice faded and her eyes widened. "Angela!"

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as Bella fished her phone out of one of her pockets.

"I forgot to text her; she's probably going out of her mind…Yep, see, three missed calls." Bella muttered, before sending her a quick text back. Edward noted Bella's frown and his smile grew wider.

"You really care for Angela, don't you?"

Bella looked up at Edward in surprise.

"Of course. She's so caring, considerate, funny._ Normal._" Bella stressed the last words with a grin and ran her hands through her hair. Edward parked in front of the restaurant and Bella's eyebrows rose.

"That was fast. But I guess that's what happens when you drive like Roadrunner…" Bella muttered, causing Edward to laugh. His use of light conversation appeared to have relaxed her.

He got out and turned to open Bella's door, only to find her standing in front of the car already. He frowned and she cocked her head in a questioning way.

"What?"

Edward shook his head and they started to walk towards the restaurant door. He opened the door for her and she rolled her eyes, amusement written all over her face. Edward hoped she would stay in the mood for as long as possible.

* * *

"What is it?" Edward asked as Bella sighed again. They were sitting in a private booth in the Bella Italia and had just ordered some food; although Edward just ordered a Coke.

"That's the second woman to flirt with you in the space of ten minutes. I feel as though I'm invisible."

Edward smiled at her small pout. Was she jealous?

Bella grabbed some bread sticks and nibbled on them, looking deep in thought. Edward watched as her eyes became lighter and her face more flushed. She paused and leaned back on her chair.

"Edward. I want to tell you the truth." Bella said suddenly. A smile was still on her face but it was a bit more resigned. "So, go ahead. Ask away."

Without realising he was, Edward leaned in closer. "You don't have to do this…" He didn't want to cause her any pain, even if he never got to satisfy his curiosity.

"But I want to. Hell, I've wanted to since I first met you. So, go on." Bella motioned with her head while sipping her Coke.

With this push of confidence, Edward sorted his questions in importance and started with the basic one.

"Do you know what I-I-um…?" Edward didn't know exactly how to put is question, but Bella finished it for him.

"What you are? Yes, of course I do. I told you I've known since the very beginning."

Edward knew this, but he still wanted confirmation. If she knew he was a vampire, why was she still sitting with him?

"Say it."

"What, out loud?"

Edward nodded, feeling tense.

Bella sighed and leaned forward so their heads were almost touching. She looked around quickly before whispering. "Edward Cullen, you're a… _vampire_. And I'm not going anywhere."

Edward did not know what to say, partly because of her closeness and partly because of her revelation. There it was, his dark secret officially out in the open and Bella was still sitting there eating bread sticks as if nothing had happened. They looked at each other for a while before being interrupted by the coughing of the waitress, who placed Bella's mushroom ravioli on the table before scurrying away. Edward waited a while before asking his next question.

"Why aren't you?"

Bella smiled sadly, chewing on her food before answering, "Edward, I've been around vampires since birth. It's really nothing new for me."

Since birth… she had known Riley since birth? The thought of that vampire brought another question into his head.

"You can read thoughts?"

Bella nodded, "Yes, amongst other things. Don't worry, I'm not reading yours."

"You can control it? How?" Maybe she could teach him. His head could definitely do with the rest.

"It's one of my many gifts." Bella muttered, popping another ravioli in her mouth. Looking at Edward's frown, Bella decided to elaborate.

"Well. To explain my "gifts" I guess I better explain my history. It links our families in a way, know?"

Blinking in response, Edward leaned in, trying to encourage her with his body language to continue.

"My father doesn't remember where he was born, or what he did. We figure he was probably a police officer once upon a time. It explains his crazy obsession with law and order.

"Anyway, he wandered around for a while before being accepted in a… um… exclusive group in Italy. And that is where he met the man who would change his life, Carlisle Cullen." Bella smiled and ate some more of her food for a while.

"Charles?" Edward muttered at vampire pitch, but Bella heard him.

"You've been told about him?" Bella said with a smile. "Well, that makes this whole thing easier.

"Well, Charles soon got bored. And when Carlisle left, it caused him to start questioning his own morals. Was he actually happy sitting in a dark dungeon, feasting on human live? Or did he want to be able to control himself and be able to have an education, or a job, with humans? And that's what he did. He left and moved around for several centuries, before finding himself in Britain.

"He went to Cambridge University, where he met a young Art student with a passion for photography. She was unlike any other; she was able to break down his barriers, his shield, in more ways than one. They quickly fell in love, surprising a lot of the vampire community, before surprising them even further… by having me."

Throughout Bella's speech, she stared at her food, alternating between biting her lip and wringing her hands. She looked up in apprehension, looking into Edward's shocked face.

"So your father, who is a vampire that is a couple of centuries old, had a relationship and a child… with a human woman, your mother."

"I'm pretty certain my father is a millennia old actually, but he's always been secretive about his age." Bella muttered, trying to make a joke out of it.

"That's possible?" Edward pretty much mouthed.

Bella's smile faded. "Well, there is the slim chance that male vampires can have children with human females but… it's not pretty." Bella frowned at that. Before Edward knew what he was doing, he reached over, touching the middle of her eyebrows lightly.

"Don't. You look so sad when you do that," he murmured.

Looking into Edward's eyes, Bella visibly relaxed and a small smiled graced her face. Slowly removing his hand but still remaining close to her, Edward decided to clarify her point.

"Your big secret is that you're…"

"…half human, half vampire." Bella finished his sentence in a whisper. "Yeah, that's it."

"And you thought I, the forever seventeen vampire, would never want to speak to you again because of that reason?"

Bella's eyes softened slightly. "Maybe… if you knew the full story…"

Edward's soft laugh interrupted her worry. "Bella, I am sorry to stay that I find it very difficult to stay away from you. And nothing you can say will change that."

And now all secrets were out in the open.

* * *

The sound Debussy flooded the car while Bella gave directions to her house, her eyes closed, humming softly to the tune, Edward couldn't stop looking over at this amazing beauty, who defied the laws of nature in more ways than one. All their secrets were now out in the open and Edward truly felt like himself.

"I can't believe you know Clair De Lune."

"I know a lot of things." Bella giggled, twirling her hair with her fingers.

"How old are you, Bella?"

Bella's eyes snapped open and she smiled coyly, "Seventeen," came her wary answer.

Edward smiled. "And how long have you been seventeen?"

He suddenly recalled Bella's abrupt and speedy aging and wondered what her answer would be. She surprised him however, when her face fell slightly.

"That's not that important," she mumbled, looking out the window.

_It is to me. _Edward thought. Everything about her was important. He moved on though, noting her avoidance of the question.

Throughout the half an hour drive, Bella and Edward had discussed everything; from Edward's family history, to his mind reading.

"I've always known about it," Bella mused.

"You know, nothing surprises me about you any more," he muttered, causing Bella to laugh. "Is that why I can't read your thoughts?" he wondered aloud, finally thankful to get that question out of his head.

"That's all to do with my gift," she murmured, while closing her eyes again. "I'll explain it to you soon."

Edward nodded, committing this promise to memory. After a few moments of guidance from Bella, the Volvo was soon parked outside a house similar to his own. It was several storeys high, built in brick instead of glass, with trees planted strategically to hide the house from sight.

"Wow. No wonder it's so difficult to find."

"To find? Have you tried looking for it?" Bella rose an eyebrow and Edward stuttered over an answer. Smiling up at him, Bella went to open the door but Edward reached over, surprising himself at his boldness.

"Bella."

"Edward."

"I want to see you again. Please."

"We'll see each other on Monday," she smiled, but even she looked unsure about this long wait.

"Tomorrow, please. It will be a nice day. We could have a picnic."

"Picnic!" Bella laughed at that, the movement flowing through Edward due to their closeness.

"I'm serious." Edward muttered.

"I didn't say you weren't. Picnic it is. You can continue the round of twenty questions then."

"You can ask questions, too," he frowned.

"Of course I will," Bella giggled, and then sighed. "Come around about ten. I should be ready then."

Edward nodded and they stared at each other for a while.

"Goodbye Edward. Until tomorrow." At vampire speed, Bella left the car and ran to the house, leaving Edward sitting in his Volvo in wonder.

Driving back home in a daze, Edward walked through his house emotionally exhausted. Feeling like he could do with a good lie down on his sofa, Edward turned to run up the stairs, only to find his whole family standing at the bottom of the stairs. Emmett coughed and crossed his arms, causing Edward to roll his eyes.

"So… where the hell have you been?"

* * *

**So… I remember promising someone once upon a time that I would not have Bella spill her secrets at Bella Italia and think of something more original… I, um, lied. I think it worked perfectly well as Bella needed food and they needed somewhere quiet to talk… Hope it worked out O.K. **

**My beta has forgiven my overdue chapter (Thank God!) and has given me a deadline of a week, two weeks tops. Sound fair to everyone?**

**I am more anxious than ever to get your reviews… So, I'm blowing the dust of the green button as **_ENTER THE STARGATE_ **suggested****… someone press it please? **

_**Press the green button…**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello all. **

**Easter Holidays are extremely hectic for me and I had no time to upload this, so I'm glad I can finally give this very important chapter to you! **

**This is my longest chapter yet. I want to thank my amazing beta, Lyxa, for going through it! You are a star! **

**Just a reminder, I'm British, and so is Bella. So there will be British spelling here but it shouldn't affect you too much. **

**And another reminder; Twilight's not mine. God, I wish it was though!**

**So… Picnic in the meadow anyone? **

_**No copyright infringement is intended. **_**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well, damn," Emmett sighed as he sank into the sofa. "That was unexpected."

Every member of Edward's family sat in the living room, shock evident on their faces as Edward told them what had happened that evening. He went into detail about everything, from Riley's appearance to Bella's confession.

"Are you sure, Edward?" Carlisle murmured softly. "I mean, a half human, half vampire… It's unheard of."

"Yet it makes perfect sense," Edward answered. "The strength, the ageing, the vampire like features…"

"You do not view her as dangerous?" Carlisle interrupted.

_Just to give your siblings some reassurance, Edward, _he added mentally when he spotted Edward's frown.

"No!" Edward exclaimed, still slightly irritated with Carlisle for even mentioning this. It reminded Edward of time that seemed so far away; when Edward had to sit in front of his family and defend Bella. At the time, he had tried to tell himself that he had to protect her because she was so fragile, but he now knew different. He now knew he would go to the ends of the earth protect her.

Carlisle must have guessed what was going through Edward's mind as he nodded once in understanding.

"Are you seeing her again?" Alice asked. "I can't you at all in near future."

Edward couldn't stop the grin appearing on his face. "Yes, I am seeing her tomorrow. I shall be taking her to the meadow."

A gasp rang throughout his family. Even Rosalie's indifferent face looked surprised. Edward never took anyone to the meadow. It was his own private place where he went when everything became too much, or his just wanted to think. Edward understood their shock; the meadow was his sanctuary and yet, he fully intended to share it with her.

"When are you seeing her tomorrow?" Esme spoke up now, the excitement and relief evident on her face.

"I am picking her up at ten in the morning," Edward muttered, suddenly embarrassed by his next revelation. "I…uh, said that we could have a picnic."

Emmett burst out laughing at this, but soon received a clip around the ear by Rosalie.

"Ow! Babe, what was that for?" he demanded.

"For forgetting the silly things you used to do when we got together." Rosalie almost growled, her mind flooding with images of bouquets of red roses and stuffed teddy bears.

Everyone chuckled while Emmett ducked his head in shame. Edward, however, raised an eyebrow in question at Rosalie who shrugged.

"If the girl is what she says she is, it makes sense. Why should I judge her for that?" she muttered in a matter of fact way. Her thoughts betrayed her true feelings; that Edward's description of Bella's harassment by the drunken men reminded her of her last human moments. _I completely understand her retaliation… In fact I wouldn't have stopped her, Edward. _

Esme interrupted this small understanding between the siblings by jumping up and grinning at Edward.

"So, what are you going to take on this picnic?" she questioned.

Edward's face creased in obvious confusion and she laughed.

"Leave it to me," she whispered while embracing him gently. She sprinted to the kitchen with Carlisle following her, wanting to bask in his wife's happiness.

Jasper definitely revelled in Esme's enjoyment in making a picnic basket and spread her happiness throughout the household. Rosalie and Emmett cuddled on the sofa, while Jasper and Alice held hands and walked into the dining room.

Edward sighed, but for once he didn't feel suffocated by his family's love for their mates. He decided to do something he had not done for a long time; he wandered to the grand piano in their hallway, sat down and played the first thing that came into his mind.

The notes that had jumped around in his conscience finally came together, forming light, enthusiastic melodies with complicated layers. A warm smile was the core of his piece; deep brown eyes the message of the melody. In ten short minutes, Edward was able to pour his heart and—dare he say it—soul into his piano. He was able to sum up his love, his Isabella, in one lullaby. It was perfect.

He couldn't wait to see her again.

* * *

Edward didn't know how he had done it, but it was now nine thirty in the morning and he was ready. He had stayed up all night with Esme preparing the perfect picnic, choosing appetisers that were apple based, as he noticed she ate them a lot. Herealised that he actually did not know a lot about Bella's diet. He could tell she didn't like to eat, but she did it anyway. Did that mean she hunted too? Edward pushed his curiosity to the back of his mind as he got in his Volvo and he suddenly became aware that he was actually… nervous? He didn't know much, but he did know that his relationship with Bella was growing and would not be the same by the end of the day.

Driving in circles for the tenth time, Edward was glad he had left so early. He was finding it increasingly difficult to find Bella's house, which was strange seeing as he was just there yesterday and his vampire mind remembered everything. Even thinking about the house almost gave him a headache, almost as if his mind was telling him that the house wasn't there and he had just imagined it.

But Edward was not going to give up easily. Not today of all days.

Parking his Volvo on a side road that he thought was near her house Edward left the picnic basket on the passenger seat and decided to run. He ran around the perimeter twice before realising he was going in circles. Why hadn't he asked for her phone number? What if he never found her? These thoughts increased his worry as different scenarios flooded in his thoughts. Edward had just decided to call Alice when something collided into him, causing him to crash into the forest floor.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

Edward dusted himself off and stood up slowly and looked at his attacker before stopping in shock.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I am unbelievable clumsy, let me tell you. Are you O.K.?"

Edward nodded slowly, confusion replacing the worry that he had moments ago.

The woman in front of him looked like Bella. Almost identical. She had the same heart shaped face, mouth, arched eyebrows and was about the same height. Her eyes were covered by big sunglasses, but the frown on her face was identical to Bella's as well.

Even though something told him it wasn't, Edward couldn't help but ask. "Bella?"

The woman's face relaxed and that's when Edward noticed the differences. Her hair was thinner and shorter than Bella's and her almost hyperactive behaviour reminded him of Alice. Her lips curved a different smile and she lifted her sunglasses, showing Edward the biggest difference of them all; her vibrant amber eyes.

"No…" she murmured, and then titled her head to one side. "How do you know my daughter?"

* * *

"It's so great to meet a Cullen… I've heard so much about your coven, or family, whatever you call it…"

Renee, Bella's mother, had not stopped speaking since they had arrived at the house. Edward was now standing in their hallway, which was around the same size as his own. He didn't mind her incessant speech; he was interested in Bella's past so he wanted to know more.

First of all, Bella's mother was very young. She only looked a couple of years older than Bella which was interesting. He vaguely remembered her saying that her mother was more like her sister… all of Bella's cryptic answers was starting to make sense.

Edward could also hear Renee's thoughts. They were almost childlike, jumping between subjects and opinions in a matter of seconds. What was fascinating about her mind was how perceptive she was. She saw everything in vibrant colour, almost like auras. Edward saw himself surrounded in yellows and oranges and noted that this was linked to whatever special gift she possessed.

Renee was almost as powerful as her daughter.

"I'm so glad Bella's been making friends. I was worried about sending her to school so soon _and _leaving her alone, but she pushed us into going. Said we needed some time to ourselves and she needed time to grow up." Renee sighed and looked up at the wall they were standing next to. It had already caught Edward's attention and he couldn't stop the grin growing on his face.

Hanging in black frames were huge black and white photographs of Bella at different stages of her life. There was one of her as a baby, small tight curls for hair and a quizzical expression as she looked at the camera. The pictures progressed, showing her as a toddler and a young child. In the last photograph, Bella was surrounded in snow, looking to her left with a small smile on her face. It left Edward standing in awe, he couldn't believe how the baby in the first picture had grown into the woman he loved today.

Edward had forgotten Renee was standing right next to him but saw himself surrounded in a soft pink lighting and turned to find her looking at him in wonder.

"She really has grown up. Is she any different from the last time I saw her?" Renee nodded to the last portrait.

Edward peered closer and felt his eyebrows rising. She looked about thirteen. "Is the last time you saw her?"

Renee nodded. "What can I say? My daughter is unique."

"A mystery…" Edward muttered, still gazing at the portrait. He about to answer another question but was interrupted by a gasp further away from them.

"Mum?"

Both vampires turned sharply to the source and Edward couldn't stop his jaw from dropping. Bella stood in a floating white dress, which showed off her creamy skin. Her hair fell like a curtain down her back but a few strands were pinned up using a daisy chain clip. She was a vision in white and Edward's head flooded with images of veils, bouquets, churches and thresholds…

Bella squealed and ran at vampire speed, colliding into her mother in a few seconds and trapping her into a tight embrace.

"Look at you!" Renee murmured. "So grown up…"

"What are you doing here? You're not due back for another week!"

Renee pushed her daughter back but still held her close. "Well, I heard about what happened last night, and I decided I had to come back and check on you. It has been over a month… your dad and I have forever to see the rest of the world again!"

Bella ducked her head, a blush appearing on her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

Renee reached her hand out and lifted Bella's head up. "Don't be. It was not your fault. I just can't believe how much you've grown!"

"So Edward, I see you've met my crazy mother?" Bella giggled. Edward turned sharply and stared into Bella's brown eyes. The energy that passed through the two was more intense than usual. He started to step towards her, almost desperately, when Renee spoke again.

"Yes, I was getting acquainted with one of your _friends._" Renee grinned at Bella's blush. "You must have left your shield on Bella. Edward couldn't find this house for the longest time!

"Well, I shall leave you two alone. I have to go to the dark room and develop some photos." She stepped back and looked at the two together, and Edward saw the light surrounding them, almost binding them together.

"Wait. Where's Dad?" Bella asked as her mother walked away.

Renee rolled her eyes, giving Edward that strange sense of déjà vu. "He said he had to stop by the firm to check it hasn't falling apart. I swear…your father is obsessed with his job." She shook her head in mock sadness.

Bella laughed as her mother skipped away and looked at the photographs that captured Edward's attention.

"Oh no…" she muttered, a blush returning to her cheeks. "Sorry about these. I've told Renee to put them somewhere else. I don't see why pictures of me should be the first thing people see when they walk through the door."

Edward looked down at her and shook his head. "Don't apologise. I want to know everything about you. How are you feeling?" He was still slightly concerned about the state he left her in the night before.

"Better, thank you." Bella grinned. "Where's the picnic basket?"

"Do you still find the idea of us having a picnic amusing?"

"Slightly… what with our current situation, you wouldn't think eating human food would be on the cards would you?"

Edward noted the twinkle in Bella's eyes as she teased him and grasped her hand; a move that shocked them both. "The basket is in the Volvo," he said softly as he revelled in the warmth of Bella's skin.

"Well, then," she whispered, "Let's go."

The two walked out of the house hand in hand at human pace in a comfortable silence. Edward spent the short walked staring at Bella's profile; her translucent skin, the curve of her ear and the development of her slow blush as she realised he was looking at her.

"Wow! You parked really far away didn't you?" Bella exclaimed when they approached the car. She bit her lip and looked at Edward in worry. "Sorry about the shield thing… It's automatic sometimes, I can't help it."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked while opening the door for her and receiving a grateful smile in return. He closed it and ran to the other side, finding her peering in the picnic basket quizzically.

A giggle bounced through the car. "I see apples are a recurring theme today." She mused.

Edward smiled almost shyly. "I noticed you liked apples so…" He finished with a shrug and started driving.

Bella's eyes softened. "Thank you…" She trailed off and Edward saw that she was going through an inner dilemma, before she spoke again.

"My power is complicated, Edward. We like to think it's a mixture of my mother and father. I am ultimately a shield, like my father, except it does not protect everyone, just myself. You cannot read my thoughts, Alice cannot tell my future and therefore anyone who is in my future, and Jasper cannot influence my emotions."

Edward nodded as he gave up all pretence of looking at the road he was driving on. It was Saturday morning in Forks, so no one would be driving anyway. Right now, Bella was deciding to confide in him and he was going to give her his full attention.

"Renee's power, as you've probably seen, is similar to Jasper's." Noticing Edward's confusion, Bella decided to elaborate. "She can sense emotions, like Jasper, but she sees it through auras and colours. It's fascinating actually. It makes her very observant.

"But anyway, another part of her power is to use these emotions to make her stronger. She says it's like absorbing the emotions through their aura. Well, my shield is similar. Not only does it protect me from powers, it allows me to absorb them as well."

Edward blinked as he parked his car. His body had subconsciously driven them to the foot of the path they had to take and Bella looked around.

"Where are we?" she asked with a smile, but Edward could see the worry on her features. She still thought he was going to leave.

Startling himself, Edward turned her head softly towards him and smiled. He felt her body loosen and her face become calmer. Her warm breath floated over him as she exhaled softly.

"What you're trying to say, Bella, is that you have my gift of mind reading."

Bella nodded. "I absorb all powers without trying or even noticing. However, I don't use all of them. I've met many vampires but I almost forget how to use some of the gifts I have."

"I feel a strong sense of déjà vu," Edward murmured. "What will it take to get you to realise I will not leave?"

Bella grinned. "I worry too much, that's all. Come on… let's eat!"

She grabbed the picnic basket and opened her door before Edward had a chance to open it for her. She started walking up the path, gaining momentum and she climbed over any obstacles most humans would stumble over. Edward almost had to run at his full speed to catch up with her.

"Bella, please wait!" he called, concern building up again. He was worried about what had happened that had made her feel so… unworthy. Why would she think that he want to leave her just because of what she was?

It wasn't long before they reached the clearing and he watched Bella's sharp intake of breath. Her brown eyes widened as she took in the green scenery, flowers scattered over the meadow ready to take advantage of the sun that was yet to come out from the clouds.

"Talk about déjà vu…" Bella muttered under her breath as she looked around her.

Edward frowned down at her while she walked through the meadow, his sanctuary. She was so open, yet closed from him in more ways than one. He ran ahead, stopping so he was standing in front of her and took the picnic basket from her hands.

"Bella. Please talk to me."

"I am!" she exclaimed but her eyes betrayed her secrecy.

"I don't want to push you at all Bella. But I don't understand why you think what you think… Although I cannot read your mind, you make it obvious that you think I will want to leave."

Bella sighed and looked down, worry creasing her brow.

_Is it because you don't feel for me what I feel for you? _

Edward could not bear to say out loud what he had been thinking recently. He also knew that she may be listening to him and suddenly felt self conscious about leaving his thoughts open for her.

"Of course not! Why would you think that?!" Bella looked up and Edward gasped at her watering eyes. "I'm sorry… I never mean to read your mind… It's the pull; I just can't stop sometimes…"

Edward stepped closer and Bella's minimal shaking calmed slightly. "I don't mind. I understand; there are many times when I really want to know what you're thinking." _Like right now. _

Bella sighed again. "Edward, I am… confused. All the time."

"About what?"

"About myself. You have no idea what it's like to be me. Half human, half vampire. Surrounded by vampires, surrounded by humans, but never fitting in. I crave blood but my body also needs apples. I sleep but I forever have energy.

"My parents were so happy when they met. Renee had just received a degree, they were married. My father was happy for the first time in his life. And then they found out she was pregnant.

"My mother's stomach grew rapidly and… so did the pain. I-I sucked the life out of her, needing the blood that flowed through her. She slowly grew thin and soon… I decided it was time to be born.

"I nearly killed her. In fact I did. My father was quick; made sure she received enough venom to help her heal. She wasn't ready to be a vampire; she wanted to live a bit first and say goodbye to her family… And I know they love me. But as I get older, I realise that they deserve that honeymoon period they never got. And I still had to ruin it; because of last night they had to come home.

"I go through moments of being happy and most of them are when I'm with you. Words cannot describe what it's like when I'm with you. But when I'm alone, I just feel more confused and bewildered. And even though I can feel the connection between us and you tell me that you will never leave me, I can see why you would. Especially once you realise what I am… what I've done…"

Her tears refused to be held back anymore. They fell on her delicate cheeks and Bella stopped in wonder, raising her hand to her face.

"I've never cried before."

Edward pulled her in a crushing hug, refusing to let go. Her pain hit him hard but he decided to allow her to let it go. He didn't know how long she had felt this way, but she was releasing a lot of pain. After several moments he pulled back, looking into her eyes as he wiped her cheeks.

"Isabella Swan. You mean _everything _to me. You have no idea what my life was like before you. I cannot even remember. All I know is what I feel for you makes it impossible for me to stay away from you. Just weekends away from school are difficult for me as they are moments when I never see you. Your smile, your laughter, your intelligence, light up my life. But you must stop this self loathing. You must stop believing that you don't deserve happiness. You did not choose to be half vampire and you did not decide to hurt your mother. You are so good, Bella. You affect so many people in such a good way. I know I want to spend the rest of my existence with you Bella because… I love you."

Bella's eyes widened at that confession and a moment of silence passed between them. Edward started to wonder if he spoke too soon, when Bella's hands rose and touched his temples.

"Just relax." She whispered and her eyes closed in concentration.

Before he could question her actions, Edward was hit with a barrage of thoughts which developed into clear memories. They ran through his head at such a speed but slowed down at a moment he knew too well. Bella's books landing on Edward's biology desk, their introduction. Bella's nervous thoughts when they met again, her urge to protect him when the van came towards them, her hurt thoughts when he ignored her afterwards, her relief when they spoke again, when he held her in his arms, when he helped her in the alleyway, her thoughts as she ran away from him in the car last night, of adoration, of love…

_Love… _

Bella's eyes slowly opened and through his cloud of shock, Edward noticed that her mind was still open to him.

"Now you know." She smiled. "I love you too. And a part of me always has."

As the two lovers remained in an embrace, the sun peaked through the clouds and hit them both. Edward heard Bella's sharp intake of breath but barely registered it. The sun hit her skin and caused it to glimmer, showing that her skin was not as delicate as he thought. However, it only accentuated her beauty, showing off her flawless cheekbones and bright eyes. He could see why she covered up in the sunlight but yet it did not stop her from enjoying the day with others.

"Beautiful…" He heard Bella murmur and noticed that she was looking at him with awe and wonder, which probably matched his own features.

He scoffed lightly but thought for a split second. Before he used to be disgusted whenever he saw himself in the sun. But he saw himself though her eyes, literally, and realised that it she understood. He smiled and decided to reply with the truth.

"Not as beautiful as you…" He reached out and ran his hand through her hair, something he had wanted for a long time. It felt just like he had imagined, silk under his fingertips, the vibrant colours of brown and red more pronounced in the sunlight. His fingers left the hair, gliding over her jaw, her cheekbones and he smiled softly at her closed eyelids, kissing them softly for a moment.

Bella's eyes snapped open and she smiled back, her hands finding his jawline. Her fingers followed the same pattern that Edward had followed, tracing lines over his face. The warmth of Bella's fingers almost felt like fire and Edward's eyes closed at the sensation. He felt Bella's lips touch his eyelids and when they opened, he noticed how close she was to him. The magnetic pull between them was so strong and they were now connected mentally.

They both knew what they wanted.

Edward leaned in so their forehead and noses were touching, his eyes still burning into hers. Bella tilted her head up and, after what seemed like an eternity, their lips met. Edward could no longer think a coherent thought as he let all his passion for this woman show through this kiss. His arms reached to pull her close but Bella beat him to it. She tugged him by his collar and pulled him flush against her. Bella's heartbeat vibrated through Edward's empty chest, making him feel like his would restart at any moment. Their lips moulded together, like fire and ice, for a limitless time as neither of them really needed to breathe. Finally, they both pulled away and moved back into their original position; foreheads and noses touching, breath haggard and Bella's heart moving in a continuous hum.

The sun was covered briefly by the clouds, hiding the truth from the rest of the world. They stood frozen for a while, smiles on both of their faces, until Bella looked away and smiled.

_How about that picnic? _came her nonchalant thought.

Edward laughed and sat on the meadow floor, tugging her down and placing her on his lap. She grinned and flipped open the picnic basket, giggling at the many treats she found. He shook his head in wonder as he realised he found her.

He had found his mate.

* * *

**Fairly big A/N: **

**Aww… this was pretty emotionally for me to write. To describe what's going through the mind of Bella is tough… she's more complicated then I expected. **

**I hope you guys liked Renee! I tried not to make her too OOC… I read in depth what she's like in the books and tried to transfer her behaviour in a vampire power. **

**It was also nerve racking to take a pretty legendary chapter from a pretty legendary book and make it my own. I hope it went down well. **

**This was also the first time I've written a kiss in a story. It's more difficult to write as I thought, while trying to make it vaguely PG-13… You see why I'm a nervous wreck? **

**Thanks for all your reviews. You have no idea how inspiring they were! I now have a deadline of two weeks until the next update… some more chapter-inspiring reviews would help… **

_**Press the green button… **_


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, that was a long two weeks, wasn't it? Excuses will be made in the A/N at the bottom. **

**Lyxa is amazing. I can't add anything else to that. **

**Twilight still isn't mine, just in case you forgot. **

**The chapter is pure fluff, but it's needed after such an intense chapter last time. **

_**No copyright infringement is intended. **_**Enjoy! (finally!)**

**

* * *

**

_May I ask you another question? _

Bella grinned at Edward's wary thought. _I thought that was the whole point of this? _

Edward blinked down at her, waiting for her permission. Bella rolled her eyes and motioned him to continue.

Stroking her face lightly, Edward marvelled at the sparkles beneath her skin. A blush swirled in her cheeks and Edward smiled. _Why does your skin act this way? _

Edward was becoming used to Bella's thought patterns. They were similar to a vampire's; moving at a mile per second, before slowing down and responding to his question.

_Well, why does yours? _

Before he could consider a response, Bella giggled softly and turned slightly in his lap so she could look at him.

"I don't know," she mused, sighing and putting her head down on Edward's chest. "One of the amazing qualities of being a hybrid, I suppose."

"What other qualities are there?" Edward asked while stroking her hair.

Bella hummed for a moment and bit into her apple, chewing thoughtfully. "Extremely fast heart beat."

"Yes, I got that part."

"Extremely hot skin."

"Yes…"

"Irritating ability to blush…" Edward grinned and looked down at his mate, chuckling at her annoyed expression

"Well, I'm glad about that part. It's the only way I could understand what goes on in that mind of yours."

Bella was nearly finished with her picnic basket, and Edward smiled to himself when he realised that her nose had only wrinkled a couple of times while eating. Bella chuckled lightly at his thoughts.

"You noticed that, huh?"

Edward frowned slightly. He wasn't trained in monitoring his thoughts like his siblings were. "Yes… does that bother you?"

Her hair tickled his nose as she shook her head slightly. "No, I know all about your habits too, Edward Cullen," she said with a grin.

His eyebrow rose at her expression. "Oh really, Bella Swan? Do tell."

Bella tapped her lips while her mind rushed through what appeared to be every time the two had spoken. Edward was surprised to see times when Bella was watching from afar, which made him feel a bit more relaxed about the times he had glimpsed at her from across the cafeteria.

"Well, let's see: You run your hands through your hair _a lot_, your eyes narrow and you cock your head to the side a fair bit but I've noticed that's usually when you're reading your family's thoughts. Oh and you frown quite a lot, but that's reduced somewhat over the past month." She ticked off each habit with her fingers, smiling up at him when she was done.

Edward blinked but smiled as he realised that she was definitely right about one thing. "Well, I think my frowning has stopped because of you, beautiful girl."

Bella rolled her eyes but her blush and her thoughts betrayed her. Chuckling, Edward decided to ask the question that she had distracted him from.

"Do you not like human food?"

And there it was; that adorable wrinkle of her cute button nose that Edward always loved. He leaned down and kissed it, not being able to stop himself. Bella's face relaxed in surprise before her lips curved into a smile. Edward took this as an invitation and leaned in closer to brush his lips quickly against hers, but Bella had other ideas.

Bella's hands threaded through Edward's hair and pulled him in for a proper kiss. It wasn't as shy and nervous as the first. All of Bella's energy was put into it and Edward started to wonder why he hadn't kissed her more often. He kissed her back with vigorous passion and the spark that always surrounded them seemed to fuel the fire. At a speed that appeared a blur to Edward's own eyes, Bella was kneeling up so she was at a higher level, her hands pulling Edward's hair so tightly that it almost hurt.

_How did we end up in this position? _

_You kissed my nose. _Bella thought back in an amused tone.

Edward's hands slid to her waist, their kiss still unbroken. _There was a reason for that. _

_Edward… you're distracting me. _

_You distracted me first. _Edward could actually hear her mental eye roll.

_I'll think you'll find that __**you **__leaned in to kiss __**me**__; therefore the "distraction" is all on you. _

Edward chuckled mentally before pulling away. He smiled softly as he watched Bella's mouth form a pout.

"Please Bella… I just want to get to know you…" Edward begged shamelessly which caused Bella to roll her eyes.

_Fine. _Bella lowered herself to his eye level but grabbed his hand, the spark running through them. "I don't particularly like human food. Apples are an exception… I say this is because I can sink my teeth into them." Bella grinned at that. "But blood is a lot better."

Edward cocked his head to one side. "I'm curious."

_What a surprise, _came Bella's amused thought. She giggled at his slightly shocked features and raised an eyebrow, a sign that he can continue.

"Is your hunting style different to mine?"

Edward saw flashes of woodland and images of a lone deer. He heard thoughts about the thrill of the chase, the warm flow down her throat and the points she gave herself for not messing her outfit up.

Bell flashed a wide grin, showing all of her teeth. "Pretty much…" She chuckled.

* * *

"Mum?" Bella called as she walked through the door. Her hand remained in Edward's as they stood in the lobby.

"One moment!" A soft voice flowed through the house.

Bella turned to Edward with a smile. "She's still in the dark room. You haven't seen the rest of the house yet, have you?" She pulled him towards the living room before he had a chance to respond.

The room appeared to represent the personality of both of Bella's parents. The dark wooden flooring and the cream sofa and chairs reminded Edward of Charles, even though he hadn't met him yet. However, the deep red colour on the walls matched the rug that covered the middle off the floor seemed a signature Renee style. It would have almost seemed like a clinical show room, if it wasn't for the photographs that adorned the walls.

They were definitely professionally done, some in black and white and some vibrant in colour. Several were of Renee with Bella; as a baby, a toddler and most recently a thirteen year old looking Bella with her arms wrapped around her mother. The one that drew Edward's attention was the huge photograph in the middle. There was a beaming five year old Bella sitting on a carpet, with someone's arms wrapped around her. The male image that was lying next to her wasn't looking at the camera and his head was turned so his face wasn't captured.

"My father," Bella murmured. "He doesn't like being photographed, as you can see." She waved her hand over the rest of pictures and Edward saw that his face was never quite captured, always turned away or blurred.

Edward suddenly felt very nervous about meeting Bella's father.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Oh, he's not so bad." She frowned slightly in thought. _Just don't look at him directly in the eye. _

Edward's eyes widened and Bella started laughing loudly, almost collapsing on the floor. A scowl formed on Edward's face and he let go of Bella's hand in irritation.

"What's so funny?" Renee's soft voice floated behind them as she walked into the room. Edward blinked as he turned to face her: he had almost forgotten the uncanny resemblance between Bella and her mother.

"Edward's a bit anxious about meeting Dad," Bella explained as she finally got over her giggles. _I'm sorry…_ She thought with a smile as she grabbed his hand.

"Oh, don't worry Edward," Renee chimed, rushing past them with a full satchel on her shoulder. "Charlie's a big softie really. Once you get to know him." Her thoughts became full of the love she had for her mate and how happy she was that her daughter had found the same emotional connection. Now that Edward knew how Renee's talent worked, the colours surrounding him made sense. The deep pink that bonded him and Bella together was more intense than the morning, showing that they have confirmed how much they meant to each other.

"Oh, whatever you do, don't call him Charlie," Bella said with a small chuckle. "Only Mum's allowed to get away with that."

Renee shrugged.

"Charles is far too formal. And that's not how I know him." She looked at the pair before speaking up. "Well, I'm off."

Bella frowned slightly. "Where are you going?"

"The cottage. I'm meeting your father there."

Edward suddenly understood Renee's train of thought. She was thinking about keeping Charles away for the night to give them privacy. The more they spoke about Bella's father, the more Renee realised that tonight wasn't the best way for Charles to meet Edward for the first time.  
"Oh! Good plan, Mum." Bella said out loud, which caused Renee to start.

"What do you mean?" Renee asked in confusion.

Bella blushed. "Sorry, I forgot. Edward's power: mind reading." She grinned sheepishly while peeking at Edward.

Renee's eyes widened. "Mind reading?" _Gosh, as if Bella didn't know enough with all those powers cooped up inside her. _

Bella rolled her eyes, which made Renee's eyes widen even further. She turned to Edward, assessing him quickly. "Well, I must give you a headache then."

Edward shook his head quickly.

"No ma'am," he answered politely. "Your mind is quite interesting actually: very colourful."

Renee giggled. "Yeah, it is that. I remember when I woke up in this new life… And all I saw was colour. I saw colour around my baby." She looked at Bella affectionately. "And I saw colour around Charlie. That colour was the most intense I had ever seen…," she sighed before giving Edward a sharp look. "And don't call me ma'am. Makes me feel old."

Bella laughed at the comment and in relief. She had worried how her parents would take to her finding a mate so young. However, Renee did not disappoint, actually excited at the prospect of a new family member. Bella sighed, leaned into Edward's chest and yawned, suddenly feeling fatigued.

Edward stilled and looked down at her, his eyebrows drawing together. "Bella, did you just yawn?"

Bella shook her head slightly and glanced at the clock. They must have stayed at the meadow longer than she thought. That meadow was now her favourite place; where she finally revealed her true feelings about her identity, where Edward told her he loved her, where their true nature was revelled by the sun and their thoughts revelled to each other. The day, actually the whole week, had drained her emotionally and physically, and she really needed to…

"Bella, you can sleep?" Edward asked in surprise. Bella looked up into his eyes.

_Did I forget to mention that during our interrogation session? _

Edward rolled his eyes. _It wasn't an interrogation. I just assumed that you stayed awake like me. _

_Believe me, I wish I could. I hate sleeping. _Bella pouted at that thought.

_Why? _Edward had always wished for a break from his mundane existence and the repetitive thoughts that surrounded him.

_When you're surrounded by vampires, trust me, you hate being the odd one out. _

A light cough broke the silence in the room and the pair turned to find Renee regarding them with an amused expression. "Bella, maybe you should go to bed. I will see you tomorrow."

Bella left Edward's side to hug her mother tightly. Renee grinned and closed her eyes, the aura surrounding them becoming brighter and more intense. The hug soon finished and Renee smiled at Edward before floating out the door, leaving the two of them alone.

* * *

Edward sat on the edge of Bella's bed, trying not to think about her showering in the bathroom across the hall. He tried not to think of the fabric that was slipping off her pale skin or how the water would flow down her body. Instead, he took in his surrounds to see if her bedroom held any more clues in the mystery of his mate.

Her bedroom was quite big, with a huge double bed taking up the most space. Purple seemed to be a recurring theme: her walls were lavender but her sheets were a deep, sensual purple with golden embroidery. The gold appeared to match her décor: her vanity mirror and dressing table were lined with the colour, along with the chair beside it and the chest of drawers. Next to her beside was a massive bookshelf, stacked with books of every genre. On the other side, Bella had her CD collection, filled with music of eclectic taste. Edward peered at the titles in wonder, amazed that he had so much in common with this girl.

_And yet why wouldn't we? We are made for each other_, Edward thought with a smile.

Edward felt a tap on his shoulder and turned, before biting back a gasp. Bella was dressed in baby blue; soft cotton trousers and a fitting tank top. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her cheeks were flushed. She smiled softly and sat next to him on her bed.

_Beautiful…_ Bella's cheeks became even redder as she giggled slightly.

"And here's me worrying that my clothes weren't nice enough…" Bella murmured.

Edward's eyebrow rose. "Why would you think that?"

Bella stood up, starting to pull her covers. "Well… I don't know. This is a pretty special day. I just wanted to look my best you know? I wear this sort of stuff all the time." She gestured at herself before sitting back down at the top of her bed.

Turning to face her, Edward shook his head lightly. "You always look your best, Bella. You are so beautiful."

Bella sighed. "Well, you have to say that. You're my mate," she teased and stuck her tongue out.

Edward started at that. It was the first time Bella had actually said it out loud. She was his mate. _His._

Pulling the other side of her sheets down, Bella patted the space next to her. "Join me?"

"Maybe on top of the covers… I wouldn't want you to get cold," Edward muttered while walking towards the spot Bella had designated for him.

"Edward…I will always be several degrees hotter than a human. I don't know why that is, but it's true. That will never change. And also, I've grown up around vampires. We've covered this. Your body temperature is nothing new." Her lips formed the pout that Edward loved, so he could not resist.

Sitting down, Edward waited for Bella to lie down before _he_ did so, pulling the duvet to cover her. They were nose to nose; breathing the same air, the electricity around them even more intense than usual.

"Bella, you do realise that you are actually beautiful, right? That I'm not just saying it?"

"Well," Bella mused, chewing on her bottom lip. "I know that, biologically, as a half mythological being, I have to look appealing. But…" She stopped as she saw Edward shake his head in exasperation.

He sighed and looked her straight in the eye. _Bella, you are beautiful. _Edward leaned forward and released her hair from its ponytail.

_Your hair is perfect, so vibrant and full of colour. _

Bella's eyes widened when Edward started to trace his nose along her jaw. _You smell incredible. _

He moved his hand from Bella's hair and stroked her cheek lightly, marvelling at the blush that formed. The room was pitch black but Edward saw her pale luminous skin perfectly.

"OK… I believe you now," Bella whispered and Edward noticed how dark her eyes had suddenly become. They both leaned in for a kiss, their grip on each other tightening, the intensity of the spark they shared growing. The soft touch of Bella's lips was incredible to Edward, and he started to wonder why he didn't kiss her more often. He pulled her in closer until she was pressed flush against him and kissed her deeper. Bella's hands ran through Edward's hair again, pulling tight, and this time Edward couldn't hide his wince.

"Sorry," Bella murmured as she pulled back from their kiss and released her grip. "I forget my own strength sometimes."

Edward shook his head. "You have nothing to apologise for." He could hear Bella's small gasp for breath and her heartbeat humming in the air. "Are you alright?" The kiss was a lot more passionate than before and Edward wondered briefly how far it would have gone if they didn't stop.

Bella smiled. "Yes… it's a hybrid thing." She started to roll her eyes again but a yawn caught up with her.

Smiling, Edward found himself running his hands through Bella's hair softly. "Maybe you should sleep."

Giving Edward a small kiss, Bella curled up close to Edward, placing her warm head directly where his heart should be beating. Her eyes closed and Edward could tell that she was starting to lose consciousness, because the wall in her mind slowly started to come down. With her hair fanned across his chest, and the electricity still flowing right through them, Edward felt for just a second that he could slowly hear his own heart beating once again.

* * *

**Long, grovelling A/N:**

Exams. Real life. Rubbish computer. Writer's block. These things were out to get me, I swear! I did not mean to be gone for so long!

Your reviews blew me away! Seriously! I mean, there are too many to mention. Chapter 17 was a **big **deal, clearly, and your support has been amazing.

I was trying to work out how I've been getting reviews/favourite story alerts/author alerts almost every day when I haven't updated in so long. Then I had a look at one of my favourite communities: "Underappreciated Yet Awesome Twilight Fics" and found my story there! Thanks to **hkimberly **(_I didn't think they would actually accept my story!) _Have a look at the other fics there, they are amazing! (I'll put a link on my profile.)

Next update... I cannot say when. Life is getting extremely hectic for me right now, but I will try ASAP. This story is always on my mind, I have definitely not abandoned it.

*blows dust of green button* Remember this? Use it, please! :D

***Press the green button* **


End file.
